Sword Art Online: El arco y la espada
by JesusDk
Summary: Un universo alterno, en el que Kirito y Sinon son quienes se conocen en SAO (Historia con OCs)
1. Sword Art Online: EAYLE Prólogo

Prólogo

(Bueeeeno otra vez les traigo un fic en el que me incluyo a mí y a un par de amigos, este fic se me ocurrió luego de ver algunos videos de Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment. Me gusto el cómo iba todo, el que pusieran a Sinon en la historia y también a Leafa a pesar de estar en SAO. Así que se me ocurrió hacer un tipo de mundo aparte en el que ahora en lugar de que Asuna sea la prota, será Sinon. Lo sé igual y no queda igual, menos dejándolo a mis manos, pero bueno, es una idea que se me ocurrió y también vi una oportunidad para hacer una historia con varios de mis amigos y pues tomé esa oportunidad, siendo que puede que este sea el último año que los vea. Espero les agrade, no sé qué tan largo será pero espero les guste. Y a quienes prefieren que Asuna se quede con Kirito: No se enojen ni nada, esto solo es un fic sacado de mi cabeza. Igual y no era necesario pero en estos días he andado un tanto nervioso y con miedo a que la gente me odie o así, como sea, espero les agrade este fic. ¡Empezamos!

El mundo de SAO inicio hace no muchas horas, con la sorpresa de que ahora se había convertido en un juego mortal. Kirigaya Kazuto, uno de los jugadores con el nombre de Kirito, intentará acabar el juego de la muerte, creado por Kayaba Akihiko al lado de un nuevo gremio que se cruzara en su camino


	2. Capítulo 1: Dragón Nocturno

Capítulo 1: Dragón Nocturno

El piso uno estaba siendo el testigo de los actos que hacia la gente en su desesperación. El cómo jugadores eran desconectados desde afuera en un intento desesperado de sus familias por salvarlos de aquella prisión cibernética que un juego había creado

-¿Qué infierno es este? Había escuchado que los video juegos eran malos pero… esto ya es un chiste de mal gusto – Habló un chico para sí mismo mientras miraba al cielo, con un jabalí muerto a su lado y la carne cruda del animal en su mano

Capítulo 1.1: Deadly

En un pequeño callejón, un adolescente se encontraba vagando, usando una túnica, con la mirada baja y tarareando una canción.

Aquel joven, por más inocente que pareciera, llevaba una mancha en su corazón, una sombra que no se iba a quitar jamás. Él era el primer jugador naranja, la primera persona en asesinar a alguien una vez el juego fue sellado. El primer jugador naranja que luego se convirtió en rojo. Estaba vestido con aquella túnica y una armadura básica bajo la misma. Su cabello era largo y de color blanco

El asesino iniciante paseaba por los callejones, pensando en que debería de hacer, que debería de sentir; el asesinar a alguien fue extrañamente excitante para él, era la primera vez que realmente mataba a alguien, había jugado en otros VRMMOs con anterioridad, pero en ninguno sintió aquello, el que rogaran por su vida, el que le doliera los golpes, era algo que a aquel sujeto le parecía fascinante

-Quizá… debería seguir… eso fue divertido… por fin me combatieron… y pelearon por su vida – Se susurró a si mismo mientras miraba una daga escondida bajo su manga – Vamos por otro más

El asesino continuo así hasta el piso treintaicinco, manteniéndose con un perfil bajo y aprovechándose de la ignorancia de los demás al no darse cuenta de que tenían frente a ellos a un jugador rojo, quien hasta entonces había sumado un total de cincuenta jugadores asesinados. Quince gremios lo buscaban y estaban dispuestos a dar una enorme recompensa a quien lo atrapara

-¿No escuchaste lo que paso antes de que eliminaran a el jefe del piso anterior? – Preguntó el integrante de un gremio, que se encontraba hablando con un compañero en un bar a altas horas de la noche

-No. ¿Qué paso? – Respondió en confusión su compañero después de dar un sorbo a su bebida

- Le tendió una emboscada a los dos gremios que se unieron para limpiar el piso, mató a dos y dejó heridos a cuatro. Un sujeto de cabello azul lo detuvo. Por primera vez, Deadly se retiro

-¿En serio? ¿Deadly se retiró? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?... ¡No me digas que-!

-No, no era el espadachín negro, hace tiempo que no sabemos de él

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién era?

-Era… el filo azul… Kai… - Respondió sonriente el primero mientras no muy lejos de sus sillas, un hombre con túnica se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él

-¿Eh? ¿El filo azul? ¿Qué no era más alguien que se aprovechaba de los demás y daba el golpe final cuando los otros estaban cansados?

-Pues hay muchas versiones de su trabajo. Unos dicen eso, otros que realmente es él quien más ataca al jefe y que no es que se aproveche, sino que es quien más duro de pie – Explico antes de que el hombre con túnica le tocara el hombro

-¿Dónde se encuentra ese tal Kai? – Pregunto el hombre mientras se colocaba entre los dos guerreros

-Ehhh… bueno… no se sabe mucho de él, solo que según muchos, siempre tiene una casa en los pisos con siete, pero nunca se sabe exactamente en qué lugar. Solo se le ve entrar a los bosques y de ahí no se sabe nada. Pero… ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

-Por qué los dos tenemos cuentas pendientes – Le respondió el encapuchado antes de descubrir su rostro y deslizar un hacha de debajo de su manga – Dos más a los cincuenta

Al día siguiente, el asesino se dispuso a buscar en los pisos sietes, diecisiete y veintisiete, en busca de aquel rival que logró hacer que él diera la retirada a algo que amaba, el sentir la sangre.

Por juegos del destino, el sujeto ya estaba siendo seguido por diferentes personas que lo estuvieron vigilando desde el piso siete. Cinco gremios ya lo habían encontrado y se negaban a dejarlo ir, querían la recompensa, pero ignoraban de que lidiaban con uno de los asesinos más buscados de todo SAO, ese sujeto había eliminado a cinco gremios con nada más que una daga; él ya sabía que lo estaban siguiendo. Fastidiado por la gente que lo seguía, decidió ver sus mensajes, casi nunca había recibido uno, solo muy pocos sabían la manera de contactarlo, todos sus mensajes eran peticiones de miembros de Laughing Coffin o gremios de asesinos menores que pedían su ayuda.

En aquellos mensajes logró encontrar su escapatoria. Recordaba que hace no mucho había recibido una petición de una asesina de nivel menor llamada Rosaria, la líder del gremio naranja, Mano de Titán, pidiendo que asesinara a alguien llamada Silica por cuestiones de venganza

Deadly soltó una carcajada y sacó un Cristal de Salto para que lo llevara al piso treintaicinco, en el que según Rosaria, se estaba quedando a descansar Silica

Una vez llego ahí, comenzó a ocultarse en diferentes lugares, evadiendo a cualquier autoridad que rondara por aquellas zonas.

Pacientemente él espero hasta que oscureciera, esperando hasta que las casas y construcciones adquirieran las sombras suficientes como para hacer un escondite entre ellos.

A las ocho de la noche el sanguinario jugador salió corriendo en busca de su objetivo, al recordar ese mensaje, decidió ir por aquella jugadora, estando aburrido luego de mantenerse en búsqueda de quien aparentemente no era nada más que un fantasma. Inicio su búsqueda por los tejados, corriendo sobre los mismos para luego bajar la mirada a observar las habitaciones y puestos, buscando a una chica con la descripción que le habían dicho, de preferencia de espaldas, él desde hace un tiempo no disfrutaba de que sus víctimas supieran quien los mató, pensaba que era una mayor tortura el dejarlos con esa duda y que se la llevaran a la tumba

Luego de buscar por cuarenta minutos, finalmente dio con su objetivo. Ahí estaba, de espaldas, con la ventana abierta y la luz de su habitación apagada, como si se estuviese preparando para su acto, parecía que ella ya sabía que venía, todo estaba de forma en que él podría cometer el asesinato y escapar sin problema alguno

El adolescente sonrió y se lanzó al cuarto luego de sacar una almohada de su inventario y colocarla en su espalda. Entró a la habitación sin problema alguno, usando la almohada para hacer el sonido de su aterrizaje menor, haciéndolo casi imposible de percibir para la chica, pero la única falla en su plan, era que la chica no se encontraba sola, tenía a su mascota de nombre Pina en la habitación

La criatura se encontraba durmiendo en la cama tranquilamente, hasta que sus sensibles oídos escucharon el movimiento del asesino dentro de la habitación, despertando así por instintos de supervivencia y soltando un chirrido de advertencia para su dueña

Silica al escuchar aquel chirrido se dio media vuelta, obligando a Deadly a tomar el hacha oculta bajo su manga para acabar con la chica antes de que tuviera alguna oportunidad de defenderse; sin embargo, su movimiento fue demasiado lento, el hacha no se deslizo lo suficientemente rápido y le dio tiempo a la chica de darse la media vuelta

El asesino entonces se quedó paralizado al ver aquel rostro y su tierna expresión, el chico se había enamorado de golpe, aquella chica estaba comenzando a tranquilizar su deseo por matar, pero se olvidó de quien era, un famoso asesino de SAO

La chica al ser tan inocente, temerosa y no tener armas fuertes, no tuvo otra idea más que gritar por ayuda, sacando a Deadly de su transe.

Al escuchar aquel sonido, algunos jugadores que se habían ofrecido de guardias nocturnos, salieron corriendo hacia la habitación.

El grito de aquella chica, mezclado con los sentimientos nuevos que llegaban a Deadly, hicieron la combinación que causo la captura de Deadly. El sujeto no la mató, no movió su hacha para silenciarla o herirla de alguna manera, se lo pidió como si fuese un hermano mayor rogándole al menor que no llorara para evitar un castigo

-Hey, hey, no, no, por favor. No llores, yo-

-¡Deadly! ¡Arréstenlo! – Ordeno uno de los guardias que se metían por la ventana de la habitación

Aquel sujeto fue llevado a prisión, bajo custodia de más de cincuenta personas. Ahora que lo habían capturado, ya no tenían deseo alguno de dejarlo libre para que siguiera matando, sin saber que algo había cambiado con él aquella noche, se estaba tranquilizando, se estaba comenzando a odiar por lo que hizo, aquella chica le había cambiado su perspectiva del mundo

-¿Por qué? – Se cuestionó Deadly mientras movía sus manos, jugando con sus dedos mientras escuchaba como sus cadenas se sacudían levemente - ¿Por qué me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que hice? He pasado mucho tiempo haciéndolo… y nunca me arrepentí… siempre me fascinaba el asesinar a alguien… pero… ¿Por qué ya no quiero hacerlo? ¿Por qué me rendí?...

-Luces fuera, que descanses cadenitas – Anunció burlonamente un guardia mientras apagaba las luces de aquel lugar

El chico se quedó reflexionando por unos minutos, ya llevaba más de dos meses en aquel lugar y estaba deseando el salir de esa prisión para enmendar sus errores, para buscar a aquella chica que había arruinado su deseo por matar

Luego de que dieron las cuatro de la mañana, Deadly se despertó por un sonido constante que comenzaba a sonar en su celda, alguien estaba golpeando la pared desde afuera, había olvidado que la única falla en la seguridad, era que su celda estaba hasta el final de la prisión en el cuarto piso, si alguien rompía la pared detrás de él, podía fugarse sin problemas, y eso al parecer era lo que alguien intentaba a sus espaldas

Deadly se levantó con lentitud, retrocediendo lo más que podía para alejarse de la pared, una vez se alejó de la misma, el primer ladrillo de la pared salió hacia dentro de la celda. Una mano entro a la misma y se extendió hacia el frente como si le estuviera ofreciendo ayuda al adolescente, quien tras haber pasado esos meses en aquel lugar, la tomó sin dudar, sin cuestionarse si era una trampa o no

La mano se quedó estática por cinco segundos, haciendo que Deadly se cuestionara si era solo una mano mutilada o realmente había alguien del otro lado de la pared

Y una vez pasaron aquellos segundos, la mano lo jalo hacia ella, rompiendo la pared con su rostro, liberándolo de aquella prisión solo para quedar colgado, sujetado por la mano que lo jaló hacia afuera

-Bueno, ya estas afuera. Te lo dije Cro-Mags, no me equivoque de celda

-Presumido. Bueno, iré a avisarle a Shecid y los otros que preparen todo

-¡Alto, alto, alto, alto! ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Deadly, ahogado en confusión antes de mirar el rostro de su rescatador - ¡Tú…!

-Sí, ya nos habíamos visto antes, pero no me presente como debía. Mi nombre es Kai, segundo al mando del gremio Dragón nocturno. Uno de mis clientes me dijo que has estado hablando solo sobre redimirte, sobre pagar por tus errores. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí, es cierto, ya… ya no disfruto el matar, me comencé a sentir mal tras ver aquel rostro…

-Mmmm…ya veo… Bien. Tú ahora eres un integrante de Dragón, podríamos usar tu fuerza bruta en nuestro gremio

Capítulo 1.2: Cro-Mags

Una chica se encontraba sentada en el suelo, jugando con una mascota que encontró ese mismo día en cuanto entro al juego, un murciélago.

Era el primer día en lo que sería su nuevo mundo, su nuevo hogar. Era el quinto VRMMO que la chica jugaba y fue una de las peores decisiones de su vida, lo había comprado con la esperanza de vivir diferentes mundos de juego, no pensando en un juego de la muerte

-Que locura Eco… ahora estamos encerrados en este mundo… me pregunto… ¿Cómo están todos en casa? Solo espero que no intenten desconectarme por la fuerza. Según Kayaba, eso me mataría, y todavía quiero probar algunas cosas en este mundo… pero… primero tenemos que ir por lo que me propuse como primer objetivo – Dijo la chica al murciélago mientras se ponía de pie y lo tomaba en sus manos para luego colocarlo en su hombro – Una armadura de dragón

La chica a pesar de apenas llevar cinco VRMMOs jugados, se había vuelto una de las jugadoras más letales en los cuatro anteriores, asesinaba a quien fuese necesario con tal de mejorarse a sí misma, no era algo que la gente debería tomarse a la ligera, pero aun así, la chica se aprovechaba de eso; el que la subestimaran le daba ventaja, podía acabar con sus enemigos o con los jefes mientras ellos se burlaban de ella, pues a la chica desde hace mucho le dejo de importar lo que la gente opinara.

Ella luego de tres meses ya se había hecho con la armadura roja de un jefe dragón y uno de los huevos que dejo como último legado aquel jefe, lo llevaba en su inventario, esperando hasta que se abriera para darle un regalo a su mascota de nombre Eco.

Cro-Mags era el nombre de aquella jugadora, que había decidido ser una jugadora solitaria para evitar que alguna clase de compañero se interpusiera en su camino, el ir en un gremio solo era un problema para ella, sus compañeros siempre eran un estorbo, estuvo por matar a varios compañeros gracias a que se pusieron en su camino, a pesar de que ella nunca ha sido una jugadora naranja o roja

Aquella jugadora se encontraba en el piso veinticuatro, en una cueva esperando a que aquel huevo se abriera, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin moverse y temía lo peor, pues si ese era el caso, su compañero se quedaría sin su armadura

La vida le hizo una sonrisa macabra a aquella criatura al permitirle vivir, solo para que al romper el cascarón, se encontrara con una daga apuntándole.

-Ven pequeño, te quiero enseñar algo antes de extinguir tu llama – Pidió la chica mientras le ayudaba a la criatura a romper el cascaron

Como era de esperarse, tan pronto como la chica le mostro a la criatura el mundo de afuera, la misma hizo que la barra de HP de la criatura bajara a 0, usando el cráneo de la pequeña criatura como un casco para su mascota

-Bien, ya por fin tenemos todo nuestro equipamiento – Le confirmo la chica a su mascota mientras ella se acomodaba su armadura – Vamos por el siguiente jefe

Cro-Mags ya tenía todo listo, su armadura era de color sangre, hecha con la piel de uno de los primeros jefes, también tenía una vestimenta para cuando no necesitara el pelear, la misma consistía de un par de botas negras, un pantalón de cuero y una chamarra de cuero color roja

Ella se marchó hacia la siguiente sala de jefe unos pisos arriba de su actual posición, intentando mantener la paciencia mientras llegaba a la recamara del jefe, su nivel era bastante alto y las criaturas de ese piso no eran un obstáculo, ni siquiera era necesario usar un cuarto de su fuerza. Cro-Mags siguió su camino, un tanto impaciente, pues ya se estaba volviendo aburrido el tener peleas de tan bajo nivel.

Parecía que el juego había escuchado sus quejas y estaba preparando un combate digno para la chica, pues en la entrada a la habitación, había un chico equipándose para combatir al jefe que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Cro-Mags se enfadó un poco pero al mismo tiempo se sintió un poco esperanzada ¿Podría ser un rival digno?

-¡Oye, tú! – Reclamo Cro-Mags mientras se acercaba al muchacho

-¿Hm? – Respondió el sujeto de pelo azul antes de darse media vuelta para encarar a la chica

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunto fastidiada mientras su mascota se asomaba por su hombro

-Me estoy preparando para pelear con este jefe ¿Y tú?

-¡NO, NO! ¡No digas ¿Y tú?! Yo voy a ser la que derrote a este jefe

-¿Por qué no lo atacamos los dos juntos? – Preguntó el adolescente al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la capucha de su abrigo para reemplazarlo con su armadura

-No, yo no tengo compañeros, el ir en grupo no es más que un estorbo, siempre terminan poniéndose en mi camino

-Entonces creó que tenemos un asunto que arreglar –Respondió el espadachín mientras mandaba una solicitud de duelo – El que gane será quien enfrente a este jefe. ¿Te parece?

-Perfecto. Pero te advierto – Dijo la chica mientras retrocedía un poco y preparaba su equipo – Soy más fuerte de lo que parece – Agrego antes de aceptar la solicitud de reto

Ambos sacaron sus armas para dar inicio al combate. Mientras la chica usaba un Lucero del Alba de color completamente negro, el chico usaba una espada con la cabeza de color roja, con una gema negra dentro de la misma, una empuñadura negra con rectángulos, un guardamano rojo extenso con unas pequeñas puntas azules que seguían por un par de centímetros por el medio de ambos filos, la hoja de aquella espada, como último detalle tenía símbolos escritos en los filos

Una vez la pantalla de duelo dio la señal de "START", los dos oponentes corrieron hacia el otro con una velocidad increíble, el primer golpe fue de parte de Cro-Mags, ella le golpeo el estómago a su oponente, obligándolo a retroceder, sacando una pequeña daga amarrada a su hombro como arma auxiliar, corriendo con la misma en mano para atravesar el pecho del muchacho y acabar el combate

-Sí será algo más sanguinario, no me contendré – Susurro su oponente antes de ponerse en guardia

Aquel sujeto la dejo un poco confusa, pero no lo suficiente como para distraerla, su daga ya no se podía detener, solo podía seguir avanzando hasta atravesar la piel del muchacho

En un movimiento rápido, el chico se agacho y puso el filo de su espada abrazando a su antebrazo mientras desplazaba su brazo libre hacia el estómago de la muchacha, dando un golpe con la fuerza suficiente para quitarle el aliento

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde saco tanta fuerza bruta este sujeto? – Se cuestionó la chica mientras su cuerpo salía lanzado hacia atrás

-¡De pie, el combate no se acaba hasta que caigamos en amarillo! – Reclamo el sujeto para luego salir corriendo contra el cuerpo de la chica

-No voy a perder, por más fuerte que seas, no voy a perder – Pensó Cro-Mags mientras caía al suelo, rodando para luego detenerse y ponerse en pie

Hubo un choque entre ambas armas, el mango Lucero del Alba de Cro-Mags y la espada de su oponente. Ambos eran grandes peleadores, supieron en cuanto sus armas chocaron, que era posible el tomar ventaja del retroceso que sus armas les forzarían hacer. Al momento que el rebote de los metales ocurrió, ambos tomaron sus dagas y les dieron vuelta, preparándolas de una manera que pudieran apuñalar al otro mientras giraban sus cuerpos hacia el lado contrario de las armas mayores del otro.

El hecho de que el movimiento de su oponente fuese el mismo que el de ella, altero un poco a Cro, haciendo que el curso de su mana cambiara un poco; su mano no apuñalo a nadie, mucho menos choco con la cuchilla de su enemigo, pero hizo que el muchacho tuviese una visión mejor, logró ver las aperturas en la defensa de la guerrera

El chico soltó una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante y se agacho, haciendo un movimiento inhumano, dejando torcido su brazo mientras la daga de su enemiga pasa por el pequeño agujero que se creó al momento de agacharse

-Se acabo

El chico nuevamente se levantó, haciendo un rasguño al estómago de la chica y luego jalando su brazo para atacar con su espalda, rasgando su costado levemente con el filo de su espada y luego corriendo hacia ella, poniendo su espada cerca del cuello de ambos y la daga frente al estómago de la chica

-Es una cortesía entre los guerreros el dejar que su enemigo sepa su nombre, para saber a quién matar en el futuro o quien fue el que lo mató, pero ahora solo te lo diré por simple cortesía, ya gané. Mi nombre es Kai – Le susurro el chico al oído antes de que se diera la señal del vencedor

-Yo… perdí… - Pensó la chica al ver la pantalla aparecer ante sus ojos - ¿Kai? ¿Tú eres…?

-Sí… soy el filo azul del que se habla en varios gremios y grupos menores – Respondió mientras volvía a envainar su espada y su daga

-Pero… pensé que solo eras un debilucho que se aprovechaba de los demás…

-¿En serio? Entonces mi plan funciono

-Pero… siendo tan fuerte… ¿Por qué lo ocultas?

-Simple, si lo demostrara, no dejaría de ser fastidiado por los gremios pidiendo que me uniera a ellos, siendo que ya soy el líder de uno pequeño

-Tienes una fuerza… algo superior a la mía…

-Sí, pero créeme – Le dijo Kai mientras apuntaba con su pulgar a su pecho – Por dentro estoy más herido que los jugadores que ya se marcharon de este mundo

Ambos se rieron y se restauraron la salud con pociones invitadas por Kai con la excusa de que fuesen un agradecimiento por tan intenso combate. Una vez ambos terminaron, la mascota de Cro-Mags apareció, la chica se lo presentó pero el muchacho dijo que tenía que marcharse rápidamente, que debía entrar a la sala lo antes posible

-¿Por qué? Aquí no hay muchas cosas que hacer, no creo que haya mucha prisa

-Puede ser, pero le prometí a alguien que la llevaría a cenar esta noche – Le respondió Kai mientras volvía a equiparse

-¡UUUUUUUUU!

-Jajaja, ya, ya, usa un cristal de salto y sal de aquí. Tengo que entrar rápido

-Jaja, está bien. Buena suerte

-Gracias. ¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide – Dijo por último mientras entraba a la recamara del jefe y abría su menú y le mandaba una solicitud a un gremio– Si te interesa unirte a un gremio donde no te estorben, acepta y únete al Dragón Nocturno, estamos en el piso veintisiete, apenas somos tres integrantes, pero ninguno de nosotros es un debilucho

-Lo pensaré – Respondió mientras la puerta del jefe se cerraba

Capítulo 1.3: Shirudo

Luego de pasar un mes encerrados en aquel juego mortal, ya se habían creado dos hermanos, no de sangre, pero sí de alma. Sus nombres eran Shirudo y Hansha, ambos eran bastante fuertes y habían tenido experiencias de combate tanto en el mundo real como en ese, haciéndolos peligrosos, pues aún sin un arma, ambos eran capaces de noquear y quizá matar a varias personas con simple fuerza corporal. Tenían un pequeño grupo en el que solo ellos dos estaban unidos en este mundo, preparados para atacar a quien fuese necesario con tal de ayudar al otro

-Oye Shirudo ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos días? – Pregunto Hansha mientras le sacaba filo a su hacha - ¿Has podido convencer a alguien de alejarse de las batallas?

-No, me temo que no amigo. Casi todos quieren pelear contra los jefes y acabar con este juego, y los que no, dicen que tienen que hacer tareas más importantes como cuidar a los niños sin experiencia o hacer guardia. Muy pocos son los que no quieren pelear y hasta ahora no he encontrado a nadie así

-Ya, ya, vamos a encontrar una manera de tranquilizarlos. Ya verás cómo en poco tiempo varios se abran retirado del campo de batalla. Nosotros que sabemos pelear, somos quienes deberían de eliminar a los jefes en lugar de esos sujetos

-Pues ¿Qué te digo? La desesperación ya los alcanzó. Muchos tienen cosas pendientes en el mundo real y no sabemos hasta cuando nos vamos a quedar en este lugar – Respondió Shirudo mientras limpiaba su espada y dejaba un poco de comida en la mesa - ¿Conseguiste comida suficiente?

-Como para alimentar a un grupo de diez por cinco días– Dijo sonriente Hansha mientras abría su inventario para sacar la comida – Es increíble que tanta comida a nosotros nos dure solo un día

-Sí, pero bueno, agradece que no somos más, si no ya tendríamos bastantes problemas por las peleas que hacemos a diario por la última comida que nos quede

-Jaja, tienes razón, si fuéramos más, tú y yo ya seríamos jugadores rojos

-Exacto amigo mío, pero por hoy, comamos juntos hoy. Mañana vamos a ir por un jefe y necesitamos estar lo mejor que podamos, no podremos pelear con el estómago vació o vamos a morir – Dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros mientras ambos se sentaban a comer – Itadakimas

Aquellos chicos eran algo parecidos a gemelos, eran la sombra del otro y estaban dispuestos a proteger al otro a toda costa

Al día siguiente ellos se reunieron con un par de gremios en la entrada del jefe, preparándose para el combate. Eran alrededor de veinticuatro personas, para ellos, la victoria ya estaba prácticamente asegurada para ellos.

-¿Cuántos faltan en llegar? – Preguntó uno de los guerreros entre la multitud

-Ya casi ninguno, solo faltan dos personas en unírsenos. Si no llegan en cinco minutos, entraremos sin ellos

Detrás de la multitud se encontraban riendo Hansha y Shirudo mientras terminaban los últimos detalles de su plan, sabían que eran demasiado para ese jefe y que sería injusto el acabarlo ellos mismos sin darle oportunidad a otros de atacar

-Bien. Entonces ¿Ya memorizaste la idea? – Preguntó risueñamente Hansha mientras él y su amigo preparaban sus armas para el combate

-Claro, es muy sencillo. Entraremos al inicio del combate, cuando llegue a la mitad de su HP y cuando este por morir. ¿Correcto? – Respondió Shirudo mientras volvía a envainar su espada

-Correcto. Vamos a destrozarlo, amigo

Los cinco minutos pasaron como si nada, como si de simples segundos se trataran. El grupo estuvo completo para entonces, era liderado por un hombre de cabellos naranjas que a sus espaldas tenía a Shirudo y Hansha, quienes chocaban sus puños mientras soltaban una última risa

Al entrar en aquel lugar, como era de costumbre se encendieron algunas velas alrededor del escenario, pero la animación de la aparición de este jefe fue un tanto distinta a las demás. El fuego de las velas de alrededor del escenario se hizo completamente rojo y luego se convirtió en cristal que lentamente se derretía y se convertía en un líquido rojo que se deslizaba hasta el medio de la plataforma y se comenzaba a unir en un montón para formar una silueta humanoide

A partir de este punto, todo el mundo comenzó a alterarse. Sus fuentes les habían informado que era un jefe con aspecto de medusa, pero aquella criatura era muy diferente a lo que les dijeron. Era un tipo de hombre lobo con tres cabezas, cuatro colas y tres brazos, cada uno sujetando un arma diferente. El primer brazo usaba un hacha de guerra, el segundo usaba una lanza y el tercero tenía una espada

-E-Ese no es el jefe que nos dijeron… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Se preguntaban algunos soldados mientras Shirudo y Hansha pasaban hasta enfrente

-No importa si se ve diferente.

-Igual lo vamos a destrozar – Dijo presumidamente Shirudo mientras chocaba su puño con su palma

Los dos se pusieron en marcha con el plan, esperando que sus compañeros se armaran de valor y los ayudaran en cuanto se dieran cuenta de que no había nada que temer

Ambos sacaron sus armas, Shirudo su espada y Hansha su hacha. El primero en saltar al combate fue Shirudo, corriendo contra el titán de cinco metros con su espada apoyada en su antebrazo para evitar que las ondas de viento que lanzara el jefe lo cortara mientras corría hacia su enemigo, seguido de cerca por Hansha

-¡Ahora Hansha! –Anunció el espadachín mientras ponía su espada al frente y daba un salto para llegar con más rapidez al jefe

El ataque del dúo inicio así con una cortada en la rodilla de la criatura hecha por Shirudo, quien después se retiró para permitirle a su compañero dar su golpe. Hansha saltó sobre la espalda de su compañero para impulsarse hasta la rodilla del jefe, enterrando en medio de su rodilla su hacha de guerra y luego soltándola para caer y dar un segundo ataque. Sin embargo, como muchos temían, este no era un boss perteneciente a ese nivel, tenía más dificultad de la que todos esperaban.

Segundos después de que Hansha soltará su hacha, en lugar de escuchar el grito de dolor del jefe, escuchó una risa; para cuando cambio la mirada hacia el rostro del jefe, el mismo ya había alzado su pie, preparándolo para patear a Hansha.

El chico salió disparado hacia arriba como si de un niño con un balón de futbol se tratase. No conforme con esto, el jefe soltó un gruñido con la cabeza de en medio y luego lanzó contra la pared a Hansha como si solo fuese una simple mosca

-¡Maldito! – Gritó con ira Shirudo mientras corría a dar otro golpe a aquel titán

El grito que soltó Shirudo fue suficiente como para dar fortaleza al resto de su equipo. Un simple grito les había devuelto su espíritu guerrero, ellos querían pelear, y no tenían otra opción, pues la puerta no se abriría hasta que todos murieran o el jefe fuese derrotado.

Una vez el chico pudo asegurarse de que sus compañeros seguirían combatiendo, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Hansha para intentar sanarlo o hacerlo reaccionar, pues a simple vista parecía estar inconsciente

-¡Hansha! – Exclamo Shirudo al momento de dejarse caer y derrapar hasta su amigo - ¿Estás bien, viejo?

-¿Uhhhh? Mmmm… - Respondió entre susurros su compañero, lentamente levantándose – Sí, solo me aturdí un poco, eso es todo. Ahora ¡Volvamos a pelear! – Agregó antes de ponerse en guardia para luego correr contra aquel jefe

Ambos corrieron unidos contra aquel enorme lobo que estaba intentando librarse de sus amigos. Esta vez fue Hansha quien dio el primer golpe, saltando hasta la rodilla del titán para reclamar su hacha que aún seguía enterrada en la rodilla del jefe

El chico lo sujeto y la desenterró lo más que pudo sin sacarla de la herida del jefes para luego jalar el hacha hacia abajo, rasgando la piel del jefe y luego alejándose para poder planear su siguiente ataque, dejándole parte del trabajo a su compañero. Shirudo soltó una risa y saco su espada, apuntándola al frente con firmeza.

Una vez la hoja de su espada rozo la pierna de aquel hombre lobo mutante, una sensación asesina llego a Shirudo, venganza.

La hoja de su espada en el primer ataque dio repetidas cortadas a la criatura, eliminando así la primera barra de vida del jefe, aún le quedaban otras cuatro, pero lograron bajar su indicador de vida a un buen nivel

El guerrero no se detenía, una vez termino de hacer cortes de diferentes tamaños en las piernas de aquel titán, enterró su espada en el muslo del mismo, comenzando a escalar a través de su espada hacia las cabezas del jefe

-¡Pagaras por lastimar a mi amigo! – Anuncio risueñamente Shirudo mientras comenzaba a enterrar su espada en la costilla del jefe

El titán de tres brazos comenzó a gritar de dolor, su segunda barra comenzaba a lentamente bajar. Todos se comenzaban a reír y a aumentar sus fuerzas esperanzados por la derrota del jefe que ya se veía más cerca. Aun así, el chico hizo un error que no noto al mantenerse apuñalando los costados del jefe, había elegido el costado equivocado, tenía a dos de los tres brazos del jefe a sus espaldas

-¡Shirudo, date la vuelta! – Rogó Hansha mientras comenzaba a escalar el cuerpo del jefe

El anuncio fue dado demasiado tarde. El jefe lo tomó y lo arrojó contra la pared, más al momento de arrojarlo, su espada se enterró un poco más en el estómago de la bestia, haciendo que por fin llegara a la mitad de su HP, forzándolo a cambiar su patrón de ataque

Shirudo sacó una poción rápidamente de su inventario, bebiéndola antes de que se terminara el poco HP que le quedaba. Cuando finalmente se recuperó, alzó la mirada con una sonrisa, solo para que se desvaneciera al instante, al ver aquella escena, su rostro cambio a uno de horror. Hansha era tomado por una de las manos del jefe y lentamente aplastado por el pulgar de aquella mano

-¡Hansha!

Luego de que su compañero gritara su nombre. El jefe soltó una sonrisa mientras el cuerpo de Hansha caía de su mano, solo para que se convirtiera en la primera víctima de su nuevo patrón de ataque. Su cuerpo fue atravesado por las cuatro colas de la criatura. Shirudo al estar muy débil luego de ser arrojado, no tuvo otra opción más que ver como la vida de su amigo llegaba al rojo y luego se terminaba

-Perdón… Shirudo… Te veré… luego… amigo… - Susurro el joven mientras su cuerpo lentamente se cristalizaba e iluminaba para después romperse, haciendo que su cuerpo real y su personaje murieran en ese momento

-No… no… ¡HANSHA! – Gritó en rabia Shirudo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con dificultad

Aquella tétrica escena, fue rápidamente destruida por un estruendo que se hizo en la puerta que era forzada a abrirse, dejando entrar a cinco grupos de guerreros con un chico de capucha y cabello azul abriéndoles camino

-¡Equipos Alpha y Omega, ataquen por el frente! ¡A y B ataquen por detrás! ¡Equipo rojo, curen a todos! – Ordeno el chico líder mientras corría hacia el jefe

Las cosas se cambiaron a su favor, todos estaban siendo sanados y protegidos por los equipos que recién habían llegado a la escena, como si se tratase de ángeles que habían llegado como un último rayo de esperanza, dándoles el tiempo suficiente como para que se recuperaran de sus heridas y luego les ayudaran. Con aquella ayuda, no les tomó más de cinco minutos acabar con el jefe. Todos celebraban, habían logrado sobrevivir, pero como era de esperarse, hubo un aguafiestas en la multitud

-¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! – Preguntó fastidiado Shirudo mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos - ¡¿Por qué no llegaron antes?!

-Shirudo…

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Tranquilo Shirudo, nadie murió

-¡¿Nadie murió?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que nadie murió?! – Replico con un tono de enojo antes de desplomarse al suelo – Hansha… Hansha murió…

Todos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos. Era cierto, el único miembro que no estaba a la vista era Hansha, todos estaban demasiado ocupados siendo heridos y combatiendo, que no notaron el momento en que Hansha murió.

Un hombre suspiro entre la multitud y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel muchacho, suspirando para intentar calmar el enojo repentino que lo invadió. Al llegar a él y verlo cara a cara, Shirudo se dio cuenta de que era quien lidero el ataque de los cinco grupos que llegaron.

Shirudo se estaba preparando para hablar, más fue detenido por un puñetazo en el rostro de aquel sujeto. Le tomó un par de segundos dejar de estar aturdido, enfadado pero agradecido con el encapuchado, quien lo había vuelto a la normalidad

-Todos ustedes, quiero que miren sobre mi cabeza y me digan de qué color es mi cursor

Todos menos los integrantes de los cinco grupos obedecieron, se dieron cuenta de que su indicador estaba en naranja, había hecho un crimen. La multitud comenzó a decir teorías, chismes, esperando a que el sujeto les diera una explicación

-En el momento en que forcé la puerta para que se abriera, hice un crimen. Por eso yo y mis compañeros somos naranjas, nos metimos en una pelea que no nos correspondía. Tú, no tienes derecho a quejarte – Le respondió fastidiado a Shirudo

El ambiente se puso denso, se sentía todo muy oscuro, pesado, pero luego de un tiempo todo se calmó, evadieron el tema y continuaron hacia la entrada del siguiente piso. Solo quedaron dos personas en la sala del jefe. Uno era Shirudo y el otro era el líder encapuchado. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero ambos pensaban que decir. El líder dio el primer movimiento y se acercó a Shirudo mientras bajaba su capucha

-¿Te sientes inútil?

-Sí… perdí a mi amigo… y no pude hacer nada para defenderlo

-¿Quieres venganza?

-Sí… voy a vengar a mi amigo

-Bueno, pues entonces te recomiendo una manera mejor de vengarte con este mundo – Le explico mientras le extendía su mano – Protege a los demás

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Este mundo fue hecho para matar a la gente, si no mueren a manos de jefes o entidades del juego, son asesinados por otros jugadores ¿No?

-Bueno… supongo que sí…

-Entonces protege a todo el mundo, así nadie volverá a sufrir lo que tú estás sufriendo ahora – Le sugirió mientras mandaba una solicitud – Hice un grupo hace poco, soy el único integrante de momento, pero podríamos proteger a las personas de aquí, juntos. Únete a Dragón Nocturno

Capítulo 1.4: Shecid

La joven chica se encontraba en un campo, meditando mientras las personas pasaban alrededor. Ella era una de las pocas personas que no se alteraron y habían tomado la noticia con tranquilidad. Tenía la fuerza suficiente como para derrotar a un pequeño equipo de cinco personas, más era una persona bastante tranquila y alegre

-Ehmmm… señorita… ¿Se podría mover por favor? – Preguntó un hombre que se acercó a la chica – Vamos a iniciar cultivos en este lugar para crear comida en el futuro

-Ay, ay, ay. Ahora simplemente por qué es un espacio verde debe usarse para cultivo ¿No? – Reclamo Shecid mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar por el pueblo, buscando un lugar para alimentarse – Que molestia, ya ni en un juego me puedo relajar

La chica se sentó en un pequeño restaurant que apenas había abierto. Decidió comer en la barra, esperando evitar conversaciones. Aunque ella tenía un plan, a su alrededor la gente tenía otra idea, la suerte le dio la espalda y puso a su lado un tipo que detestaba la soledad y el silencio

-Cómo cambia la gente en tan poco tiempo ¿No? – Pregunto el sujeto a su lado mientras comía de su platillo – Ahora ya ni la mitad de los jugadores se dedican a pelear

-Pues es como está el mundo de SAO. Ahora que muchos tienen su aspecto real, no tienen tanta fuerza ni movilidad como para poder pelear. Aparte de que existen muchos tipos de personas, algunos nunca tuvieron la intensión de pelear. Lo único que le falta a este juego es un poco de magia – Le respondió Shecid mientras esperaba por su comida

-Jaja, bueno, tienes razón en cuanto a la gente. Pero sobre la magia… considerando que de por sí con simples cuchillas y espadas han matado a varias personas, imagínate si le agregaran magia. Ya no habría ni un jugador vivo

-Eso depende. La magia existe pero son demasiado torpes como para verlo. Y lo veo del otro lado, en la vida real no sé si estoy maldita o bendita, puedo ver diferentes cosas. Algunas de las criaturas que hay aquí existen en verdad, otras… más bien parecen el efecto de una buena botella de alcohol

-Jaja, bueno, pues si Kayaba tuvo tanta locura como para sellarnos en este mundo, no dudo que haya tenido lo necesario para hacer criaturas tan extrañas

-Pues así de fumado está este mundo, pero bueno, será divertido ver que nos prepara este mundo

-Hasta donde yo sé, han pasado muchas cosas extrañas en batallas que se supone deberían haber sido normales. En la pelea de un jefe con alas un tipo se subió a la espalda del jefe, se puso a montarlo y a gritar "¡Wiiiii!" y murió por estrellarse contra el techo.

-Vaya tonterías hace la gente solo por divertirse. Lo único que me preguntó es si es cierto lo que dijo Kayaba, sobre nuestra muerte en este mundo y el otro

-No sabemos, nosotros seguimos conectados aquí, si alguien sobrevivió del otro lado, no lo sabremos hasta acabar el juego

-¡Kai, Kai! – Dijo un sujeto mientras entraba al restaurant – Laughing Coffin volvió

-¿De nuevo? Es el tercer ataque en esta semana, nunca fueron tan activos

-¿Mmm? ¿Laughing Coffin? – Preguntó Shecid mientras comía

-Es un grupo de criminales, jugadores rojos. Pero se formó hace un mes, no deberían ser más de veinte. Bueno, pues aquí me despido, gracias por la conversación. Shirudo, vámonos

-¡Espera! – Gritó Shecid antes de que el encapuchado saliera del lugar – Si son asesinos, los voy a detener, odio que lastimen a la gente – Le explico mientras terminaba de comer

-Muy bien, pero te pido que si no te sientes a la altura, te marches del combate, no quiero perder a nadie… otra vez

-Tranquilo. No me subestimes tanto. No soy una debilucha

-Bien, ese es el espíritu. Shirudo ¿Ya sabes qué hacer?

-Distancia, escudo, sangre ¿No? El plan es muy simple, además con las armas que recibí no será ningún problema

Los tres se pusieron en camino, preparando sus armas para el combate, la chica dudando un poco de sus "compañeros" al ellos ser solamente extraños, aun así intentando confiar en sus fuerzas para aquel combate

Al llegar a la escena, se quedaron esperanzados, aún no había ni una perdida, pero la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí estaban por morir a manos de los integrantes de Laughing Coffin

-Shirudo, hazme un camino y luego cura a los que estén heridos – Pidió Kai mientras Shecid se detenía, escuchando simplemente los ítems aparecer y una espada ser desenvainada

En cuanto el sonido de la aparición de ítems se detuvo, lo único que se vio fue a una sombra azul pasar al lado de la chica, corriendo como una flecha, seguida por una flecha verdadera. Al darse la vuelta, lo que vio le confirmo que su confianza no era en vano, ambos tenían una fuerza increíble, solo ciertos jugadores tenían la posibilidad de usar dos armas, una pequeña y una larga, el chico de cabello azul era uno de ellos y su compañero, quien se encontraba tras de él, era un jugador entero. Tenía un arma de cada tipo. Usaba una ballesta para larga distancia, un Lucero del Alba para alejar a sus objetivos, una espada para cuerpo a cuerpo y aún tenía un par de dagas amarradas a sus manos con vendas y un escudo que ocupaba desde su cuello hasta sus rodillas

Eran cerca de diez integrantes con diferentes tipos de armas. Dos flechas lanzadas dela ballesta de Shirudo impactaron con los hombros de dos integrantes, tirándolos al suelo por el dolor. Ellos fueron los únicos obstáculos que encontró antes de llegar a los asesinos que lentamente enterraban sus armas en diferentes lugares de los cuerpos de sus víctimas

-¡Shecid, ven, voy a necesitar ayuda! – Pidió Kai mientras tiraba al primer enemigo con la cabeza de su espada

A pesar de ser uno de los pocos jugadores con la posibilidad de usar dos armas, él no era despiadado, a pesar de estar enfrentándose a asesinos, no era su intención el convertirse en uno de ellos. El primero cayó inconsciente luego de un choque en la nuca con la cabeza de la espada de Kai. El segundo sin embargo, estaba preparado para la pelea, él ya había visto a su enemigo y ya se encontraba en guardia, esperando pacientemente por un combate que calmara su deseo por pelear.

El asesino bloqueo el ataque de su enemigo usando una espada de hoja completamente negra, empujando lentamente para hacer retroceder a su rival, esperando una respuesta similar de su enemigo.

-¿Tú de nuevo, chico? ¿No te hartas de andar cazándonos?

-¿Tú te cansas de matar gente?

-Jaja, Touché mi joven amigo

Kai empujó su espada hacia un lado para alejar la espada de su enemigo, aprovechando el poco impulso de su espada para lentamente incrementar la velocidad de su espada, haciendo que atacara con más potencia y velocidad, cortando la capa de su enemigo

-¡FELICIDADES AMIGO! ¡Eres el primer rival que logra hacerme un rasguño!

-Cállate y pelea – Dijo Kai mientras volvía a chocar su espada con la de su rival

Shecid entonces hizo lo que su amigo le había pedido. Corrió hacia el grupo de asesinos mientras lentamente desenvainaba su espada, una espada larga plateada del mismo tamaño que el escudo de Shirudo.

Uno de los asesinos que no se encontraban en combate se acercaba a Kai por la espalda, con un mazo preparado para aplastar la cabeza de su oponente, más fue detenido en un segundo por la espada de Shecid

-Que bajo, atacar por la espalda no es de guerreros

-Sin importar el método, una victoria es una victoria, no importan las trampas – Respondió con locura el guerrero mientras retiraba su mazo para intentarlo nuevamente

Shecid entonces soltó un quejido por las palabras del guerrero, lanzando su espada hacia atrás junto con el mazo y luego abriendo su menú de habilidades y activando una. Corrió hacia su enemigo, quien la estaba esperando impaciente, preparando su mazo para su ataque, más su valentía fue ahuyentada al ver que la espada de Shecid se comenzaba a cubrir por llamas de fuego negro

-Hoja de medianoche – Susurró Shecid antes de comenzar a cortar la piel de su oponente

Comenzó a hacer mucho calor, la temperatura del ambiente aumentaba y todos se daban cuenta de ello. Kai, alegrado por saber que su compañera contaba con una habilidad especial, decidió usar la suya también.

La espada del muchacho comenzó a tomar un color naranja, la temperatura de la hoja se hacía más y más cada segundo hasta detenerse en cierto punto para evitar la destrucción de la espada

-Perdónenme, pero nuestro combate va a durar muy poco – Se disculpó el muchacho mientras Shirudo y Shecid se juntaba con él para hacer una formación de triangulo

Shirudo sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros y se dispusieron a continuar con su combate, cumpliendo con su palabra, haciendo que el combate no durara más de cinco minutos

Ellos ya habían derrotado a tres de diez, uno había sido noqueado con un simple golpe de la cabeza de la espada de Kai y los otros se estaban retorciendo en el suelo por un par de flechas que les había enterrado Shirudo, pero aun así, ellos seguían siendo una amenaza y ninguno de los asesinos se detendría, ni siquiera por que llegasen a ser uno contra tres

-¿Cada quien dos? – Preguntó impacientemente Shecid

-Seguro, pero yo atacaré al que sobre

El primer movimiento fue hecho por Shecid. Corrió hacia uno de los asesinos con su espada cargando su ataque, haciendo más oscuro el fuego que salía de la hoja de su espada, no era un ataque fuerte, sabía que debía limitarse para evitar convertirse en una jugadora naranja. La hoja de su espada chocó con la del mazo de su enemigo, quien no intentaba matarla, sino darle tiempo a su compañero para poder atacar por el costado a la chica

-Que predecible – Susurro la chica mientras su espada comenzaba a atravesar el mango del mazo, cortando parte del pecho del asesino

Su rival no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, había quedado shockeado al ver como su arma era atravesada con tanta facilidad. Aquella reacción fue la causa de la derrota rápida de su rival. Shecid hizo una cortada en forma de cruz en el pecho de su oponente para luego enterrar su espada en el suelo y dar una patada de giro hacia atrás, ya estaba esperando a que su otro rival la atacara y aquel golpe dio en el blanco, su enemigo ya estaba cargando su ataque, más fue rápidamente bloqueado por aquella patada

-Ellos no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser un problema ¿Verdad?

-Sí, no sé ni por que active mi habilidad. Supongo que simplemente me dejé llevar – Respondió Kai mientras envainaba su espada – Shirudo ¿Ya están todos curados?

-Su HP ya ha vuelto al cien por ciento. Son quince personas en total

-Bien. Oye Shecid

-¿Sí?

-¿Perteneces a algún grupo o gremio?

-No, de momento no ¿Por qué?

-Pues como dijiste y mostraste, no disfrutas de lastimar a la gente, y eres bastante fuerte ¿Te unirías a Dragon Nocturno?

Capítulo 1.5: Takeshi

El chico se encontraba en un grupo de cinco personas, todos estaban en un bar, celebrando su victoria contra un jefe de alto nivel, entre todos Takeshi era el que más celebraba, todos eran tranquilos hasta que Takeshi llegaba al lugar

-¡Buen trabajo, amigo!

-Jaja, y pensar que alguien con tu rostro y atura podría ser tan poderoso y peligroso – Dijo burlonamente uno de los integrantes antes de dar un sorbo a su copa

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Preguntó quejumbrosamente Takeshi mientras apretaba el cuello de su amigo

-Ya, ya, nada nada. Jaja, tranquilo amigo

-Bueno. Como sea, yo ya estoy cansado, me voy a dormir. Que descansen compañeros – Dijo Takeshi mientras se retiraba del lugar

-Buenas noches Takeshi

El chico continuó caminando solo por las calles, dirigiéndose a su hogar para intentar consolar el sueño. Siempre despertaba en la noche sintiéndose observado, y no se equivocaba, recordaba un dato que aprendió unos días antes de ser encerrado en aquel juego mortal, él se despertaría si era observado, por más pequeña que fuera la entidad que lo observara, la mirada de aquella criatura era más que suficiente para despertarlo

Las calles se volvían más vacías conforme los minutos pasaban, la gente se marchaba a sus hogares pero Takeshi contaba con la mala suerte de que había adquirido una casa un tanto alejada de aquel lugar, pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera tirarse en su cama a volver a intentar descansar

Su casa cada vez se acercaba más y más, así como el nerviosismo de Takeshi aumentaba, con cada paso se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido por alguien y también que comenzaba a desenvainar una espada, más la duda era lo que le impedía atacar, pensaba demasiado en si era un asesino, un ladrón o solo una mala broma hecha por alguno de sus compañeros y si tomaba alguna acción incorrecta, podría hacer un error. Si simplemente tomaba su arco y disparaba, podría matar a un amigo, por otro lado, si tomaba la elección de reírse y felicitar a su perseguidor por su broma, podría ser un asesino y podría perder la vida. Cada elección era algo que no le beneficiaria, por lo tanto no le quedó otra opción más que esperar hasta que quien lo seguía se decidiera a atacarlo

Ya estaba por llegar a su casa, había posibilidades de que no tuviera que pelear, pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles

El muchacho comenzó a correr para llegar a su casa, consiguiendo que su perseguidor se diera más prisa en alcanzarlo. Takeshi sin embargo, se había encargado de preparar sus armas mientras corría y dio inicio a un ataque consecutivo de flechas hacia su objetivo, en un segundo el muchacho lanzó ocho flechas, todas con una gran fuerza y precisión al no saber a qué nivel se encontraba la habilidad de su rival

La silueta que se ocultaba en las sombras simplemente soltó una sonrisa y comenzó a combatir con el muchacho, quien se aprovechaba del obstáculo que había dejado para correr a su hogar en busca de un arma más potente

La silueta sacó una espada e intento desviar o partir las flechas que se dirigían a él. Las primeras dos fueron fácilmente evitadas al agacharse y luego volver a alzar su rostro para enfrentar a las seis sobrantes, una estaba por impactar con su rostro, un headshot era más que suficiente para que su indicador de HP bajara a cero. En un intento fugaz por evitar la flecha, alzo su espada y puso la hoja de su espada con la punta de la flecha, empujándola hacia un lado, evitando que impactara con su rostro, pero haciendo un corte leve en su hombro izquierdo. Las dos que se aproximaban eran dos, pero estaban un poco más lejos que la anterior, tenía tiempo para reaccionar con más tranquilidad. Dio una vuelta cargando su espada, impactando la hoja de la misma con las flechas y forzándolas a perder toda la fuerza y velocidad que llevaban. Ya solo faltaban tres, pero estás al ser las últimas fueron las que el muchacho decidió eliminar de una manera especial; ondeo su espada en una forma de equis, partiendo por la mitad a su objetivo.

Sin embargo, aquellas cuchilladas no fueron muy precisas, pues no lograron eliminar a la tercera flecha. Cuando el muchacho se preparaba para envainar su espada nuevamente, pareciese que más bien quitó su brazo de su estómago para dejar pasar a la flecha

La última flecha había impactado con su estómago. Se enterró y atravesó al jugador, dejándolo débil en el suelo mientras se escuchaba como alguien encendía fuego no muy lejos de él. Takeshi ya tenía un arco mucho más potente que el que llevaba con él, usando una flecha hecha completamente de metal y con un papel explosivo amarrado a la flecha

-¿Por qué me perseguías? – Preguntó Takeshi mientras se acercaba

-Perdón, perdón, pero no me quedaba mucho tiempo y necesitaba confirmar algo – Explico el jugador al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a vendar su herida

-¿Confirmar?

-Así es. Escuche rumores de que en este nivel había un habilidoso arquero que podría ser un integrante importante en grupo de avanzada. Así que…

-¿Me seguiste para confirmarlo?

-Sí, y no fue muy buena idea. Mi HP bajó a la mitad por una sola flecha tuya. No quiero ni saber lo que me hubiera pasado si me daban tres flechas – Agrego al mismo tiempo que otra silueta salía de las sombras, una chica de cabello castaño claro que se arrodillaba para curar a el chico de pelo azul

-¿Qué quieres?

-Simple, que te unas a mi grupo – Dijo el jugador que se comenzaba a sentar en el pequeño jardín de Takeshi

-¿Y de que es tu grupo? ¿De asesinos igual que Laughing Coffin? – Preguntó Takeshi, jalando con más fuerza la cuerda de su arco

-Jaja, no, no. Es de todo menos de asesinos. Ayudamos a la gente, eliminamos a los jefes, brindamos ayuda a los que no se pueden defender e intentamos detener a gremios como Laughing Coffin. Nos llamamos Dragón Nocturno ¿Te gustaría unirte?

**Bueno aquí ya acaba este primer capítulo de este nuevo fic. Ya sé que no puse a Kirito y a Sinon como prometí, pero me concentré por este capítulo más en la presentación del resto del grupo, a pesar de que al último ya no le di tanta historia al contar con poco tiempo y en el siguiente ya saldrá bien mi personaje y la explicación de la historia de Kirito y Sinon, esto fue como un Éxodo o algo así**

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews diciendo lo que piensan. Favoritos si realmente te ha gustado y eso**

**¡NOS VEMOS! **


	3. Capítulo 2: Azul y negro

Capítulo 2: Azul y Negro

Unos de los pocos que llevaban experiencia en SAO al ser Beta Testers, se mantenían ocultos, pero había dos sujetos que no lo ocultaban y la mayor parte de SAO sabía de ellos, uno se llamaba Kirito y el otro se llamaba Kai, pero él no había llegado a un alto nivel en el beta, era algo novato, casi no tenía VRMMOs que jugar por lo cual no tenía mucha experiencia en aquellos juegos.

El chico había pasado algunas horas intentando reunir experiencia para aumentar su nivel y ser capaz de hacerle frente al primer jefe del juego. Ahora estaba en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y su cuerpo rendido por el esfuerzo que hizo.

-No es muy bueno que me quede así nada más, debería… de seguir… Quiero ser de los que maten a aquel jefe… No quiero ser un novato por siempre

Cuando su respiración regreso a la normalidad, se sentó en posición de flor de loto, mirando a las estrellas un poco encorvado y mirando una espada en sus rodillas, algo simple, era una simple espada medieval.

-Preferiría algo más como mis otras espadas… ughhh… quizá como la que tengo en casa – Se quejó el muchacho antes de envainar su espada – Pero no creo que pueda tener una espada como la que hay en mi habitación

El adolescente soltó un bufido de estrés para después volver su mirada hacia las estrellas, perdiendo su mirada entre las infinitas luces que iluminaban el cielo, haciendo que pareciera algo como el cielo del mundo real.

El viaje de su mirada entre el negro de la noche fue detenido al oír un quejido no muy lejos de su actual ubicación, al parecer él no era el único que se encontraba entrenando por esas zonas, aunque esto lo alegraba, pues le daba la idea de que la gente luchaba por hacerse fuerte y poder volver al mundo real.

Él ya había terminado su entrenamiento y gracias a sus hermanas pequeñas en el mundo real, adquirió el deseo de querer ayudar a toda la gente que necesitara una mano, y en un mundo como ese, con tantas libertades, era mejor ayudar que guardarse todo para sí mismo.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a paso lento a aquella figura, viendo como ondeaba su arma en diferentes direcciones y eliminaba algunas criaturas del juego para juntar experiencia. Todo parecía ir bien para aquella silueta, más el chico olvido revisar el indicador de aquel jugador, su HP y su nombre, y lo más importante era que la barra de HP de aquel jugador, estaba comenzando a bajar al rojo, no estaba haciendo ni un cuarto del daño que esas criaturas le hacían, ella no hacía ni un ruido, ni un quejido, no sabía que estaba por perder todo su HP

Finalmente, la fortaleza del jugador no dio más, haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor que mando una alarma a Kai, quien tras escuchar aquel sonido, desenvaino su espada y corrió a ayudar a aquel sujeto

Los enemigos que la atacaban no tenían un nivel muy alto, pero ella tenía un nivel bajo y eran aproximadamente cinco de ellos atacándola. Blandió su espada, atacando al primero en el estómago y haciéndole un corte algo profundo. Sus enemigos tenían una forma bastante clásica y medieval, estaban inspirados en algunas leyendas que existían en la historia fuera de aquel lugar, eran esqueletos con humo verde en los ojos y usando armaduras de caballeros.

No fue sino hasta después de unos segundos, que el chico se dio cuenta de la forma de sus enemigos, su espada había quedado atascada en las costillas de la criatura, en realidad no hizo bajar ni un poco sus barras de vida

-Maldición – Dijo el chico, sacando una poción de su bolsillo y destaparla para luego arrojársela al jugador que estaba siendo atacado – Toma, úsala rápido o vas a morir – Rogo antes de ser tacleado al suelo

Kai comenzó a empujar a aquellas entidades lejos de él en un intento por evitar que los mismos le llegasen a hacer daño, intentando tomar algún arma a su alrededor, encontrándose con nada más que una daga. Cuando por fin pudo quitarse a los esqueletos de encima, saco su daga y corrió a aquellas entidades para intentar recuperar su espada, la cual continuaba enterrada entre las costillas de uno de los esqueletos

Dos de los cinco se cruzaron en su camino y corrieron a atacarlo, más él no había practicado con daga, prefería usar su espada, su arma pesada, era poco más que un novato cuando se trataba de armas pequeñas.

Dio algunas cortadas a los huesos de los esqueletos, pero no cargo aquellos ataques por la velocidad que uso, razón por la cual no les causo mucho daño, más contaba con la suerte de que el resto de esqueletos se encontraban cargando sus ataques, aunque esto último no hacia mejor la situación.

Sufrió varios rasguños antes de que pudiera acabar con el primer esqueleto por medio de tronarle la cabeza con sus manos, su HP ya se encontraba en amarillo, él era prácticamente un cadáver sin su espada, a pesar de haber pasado alrededor de tres horas incrementando su HP.

Cayó arrodillado, respirando con dificultad al mismo tiempo que veía como se acercaban aquellos huesos vivientes, pero en un segundo, una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió nuevamente con un sonido violento, aquella jugadora había tomado la espada del muchacho que se encontraba enterrada en las costillas de uno, al momento de jalarla, corto a la mitad el cuerpo de aquel esqueleto, dejando la parte superior tirada mirando al cielo para luego enterrar la punta de la espada en la frente del recién cortado. Ya solo faltaban tres y aquel esqueleto le dio suficiente experiencia como para aumentar su fuerza y velocidad

-Oye, chico – Dijo una voz joven y femenina, lanzándole su espada de vuelta a Kai para luego ella desenvainar la suya – No quiero morir a tan corta edad, ven, vamos a matarlos y luego hablaremos – Sugirió la silueta encapuchada, desenvainando su propia espada y comenzando a cargar un ataque

Kai soltó una risa y tomó su espada antes de que cayera al suelo, poniéndose en guardia y cargando su ataque, ahora lleno de confianza por tener su espada en sus manos nuevamente. Ambos dieron un grito de guerra perfectamente sincronizado de principio a fin, salieron corriendo hacia los tres esqueletos una vez terminaron el grito, parecía que eran el reflejo del otro, ambos hicieron los mismos ataques, cortaron hasta la mitad de la columna vertebral de dos esqueletos, deteniéndose para luego subir la hoja, partiéndolos en un ángulo de setentaicinco grados, cruzando sus espadas en la columna del siguiente, partiéndolo a la mitad y luego enterrando sus espadas en cada una de las cuencas oculares del cráneo del esqueleto

-Uf. Gracias, estaba teniendo algunos problemas con derrotarlos

-Me di cuenta. Perdón por notarlo a mala hora, casi mueres

-Jeje, pero sigo viva, gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Kai. ¿Tú cómo te llamas encapuchada? – Pregunto Kai, cayendo al pasto para descansar

-Oh, cierto, perdón, perdón – Se disculpó la chica, quitándose la capucha y sentándose en el pasto – Mi nombre es Philia.

-Jeje, es un placer Philia. ¿Por qué estabas aquí?

-Bueno, yo iba a ir a buscar la sala del jefe, pero se me ocurrió pasar a ganar algo de experiencia, pero… no soy tan fuerte, jeje

-Pues no te preocupes. Tengo la extraña costumbre o deseo de querer ayudar a la gente, así que… ¿Me permitirías ayudarte a subir de nivel?

-Hmmm… ¿Qué no si me ayudas, la experiencia se repartiría entre los dos?

-Bueno, eso si yo lo ataco también, pero no te preocupes, yo solo ayudare cuando te vayan a lastimar – Explico Kai, ofreciendo su mano y dedicándole una sonrisa

La chica acepto la ayuda y pasaron entrenando alrededor de tres horas, sus niveles ahora estaban parejos, más ambos quedaron exhaustos y a punto de caer dormidos, Kai tenía una sonrisa al haber podido practicar y poder pasar algo de tiempo con alguien, el muchacho no soportaba la soledad y no había tenido que pasar por eso esta noche

Con la poca energía que le quedaba, comenzó a cargar a Philia hasta una casa temporal que había conseguido en el piso uno, intentando evitar que les robaran a ambos mientras dormía, tambaleando levemente por su somnolencia, pero logró llevar a ambos a aquella casa

Durmieron tranquilamente ese día, pero desafortunadamente, fue demasiada relajación, ambos despertaron hasta las tres y media de la tarde, no pudieron unirse a los gremios que se iban a reunir para derrotar al primer jefe del juego, cosa que deprimió bastante al chico, más hubo alguien que lo intento consolar cuando bajaba su cabeza en señal de tristeza. Philia intentaba hacerlo sonreír, hacerlo sentir mejor, diciendo que el siguiente jefe sería suyo, palabras que lograban esperanzarlo cada vez que ella lo decía, más el futuro no escuchaba la voz de la chica, ni los deseos del joven, jefe tras jefe, piso tras piso, siempre había algo obstaculizándole el paso, nunca pudo atacar a un jefe por sí mismo, a pesar de haber visto el beta, sus ilusiones de ver la verdadera fuerza de los jefes se desvanecían.

A pesar de haber fallado incontables veces, él tenía la virtud de ser realmente testarudo, terco, seguía intentando llegar a las salas de los jefes antes de que fuesen derrotados, no fue sino hasta el piso veinte, que pudo ver la oportunidad perfecta para enfrentar a su primer jefe en todo SAO.

A una hora que pocos seguían despiertos, él y Philia salieron de un nuevo hogar que habían conseguido en el piso diecisiete, corrieron a toda velocidad a la sala del jefe, encontrándose con algunos enemigos en el camino que comenzaban a darles pistas de que entidad tenía aquel jefe, pues los "minions" del jefe eran una especie de dragón con entre dos y cinco cabezas.

Al llegar a la entrada de la recamara del jefe, se encontraron a un espadachín aproximándose a la misma, de vestimenta y espada del mismo color, negra. Los pelos se le erizaron al ver esto, pues hace no mucho se habían esparcido rumores sobre un jugador de vestimenta oscura, que luchaba como el demonio, un Beater, algunos decían que él fue el primero. Aunque ese miedo lo estaba comenzando a invadir, seguía con su firme deseo de combatir a aquel jefe, aún si eso significaba derrotar a aquel espadachín

-¡Oye! ¡Tú! – Grito Kai, corriendo con Philia a su lado y aproximándose al jugador

-¿Qué? ¿Jugadores? Pensé que ya no quedaba gente despierta. ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto aquel sujeto, sin girar la cabeza ni dar algún sentimiento en el sonido de su voz

-Bueno, nosotros… queríamos derrotar a este jefe por cuenta propia. Ese ha sido… un tipo de objetivo que he tenido desde hace ya algún tiempo.

-¿Crees tener el nivel? Tú solo no podrías, ni aunque este fuera débil, un solo jugador no puede eliminar a un jefe por cuenta propia. Yo… lo sé… - Respondió el espadachín negro para luego soltar un suspiro. – No quiero que nadie más muera, así que por favor… márchate

-Si un solo jugador no puede acabar con un jefe… ¿Qué me dices de tres?

-¿Qué? ¿En serio crees que será suficiente?... Perdóname… pero no te voy a permitir avanzar a la sala del jefe

-Vamos. Por favor, déjame pasar. No moriré… aún tengo una razón para seguir en este mundo…

-¿Hm? ¿Razón? – Pregunto el adolescente para luego ver a Kai, sonrojarse levemente y apuntar con la mirada hacia Philia – Eso hace aún peor esta situación.

-Vamos, Kirito. No seas tan frío con ellos. Recuerda que tú y yo logramos hacer lo mismo hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo alguien a la distancia, acercándose a la sala mientras sacaba su armamento.

-Sinon…

-¿Lo ves? Estás sonrojado. Ahora tú y yo estamos igual de hundidos ¿Y si volvemos a respirar con la derrota de este jefe? Déjame mostrarte que no soy débil… espadachín negro.

-¿Eh? ¿Espadachín negro? – Preguntó un tanto asustada Philia al saber los rumores que corrían sobre el jugador con ese apodo

-Jaja… Bien adivinado. Supongo que ahora si las palabras fueran acciones, tú y yo estaríamos con una espada en el cuello… Solo no mueran, por favor – Respondió Kirito, ofreciendo su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha abría la puerta de la sala del jefe

La animación de la aparición del jefe se activó una vez la puerta fue cerrada. Esta vez el jefe salió de la entrada al piso veintiuno, esa puerta era algo peculiar y diferente a las otras, se veía más como una cueva, a pesar de que podían ver la entrada al piso veintiuno.

Todos sacaron sus armas, Kirito una espada negra de nombre Elucidathor, Sinon un arco plateado, Philia una espada con filo de un lado y espinas del otro, mientras que Kai saco una espada algo simple. Tenía la apariencia de una katana ordinaria, pero la hoja de la misma era más larga y la empuñadura era de color negro y púrpura

El jefe de ese piso no fue una desilusión. Kai no había llegado tan lejos en el beta, por lo cual estaba muy ilusionado con ver aquel jefe, fue realmente algo que lo alegro. El jefe no era otra cosa que una hidra, que tenía dos colas y una cabeza de inicio, con algunas espinas sobresaliendo de su cuerpo.

-¡Vamos! – Ordeno Kirito para que él, Philia y Kai comenzaran su ataque

-¡Sinon, ven! – Pidió Kai, deteniéndose y corriendo de espaldas al estar viendo a Sinon

-Lo lamento, yo soy más de larga distancia. Ustedes atáquenlo y yo los cubriré

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Kai se concentró más en su objetivo, el atacar a aquella criatura. Kirito dejo que Kai y Philia fueran los primero en atacar en lo que él observaba cual era el nivel de HP que tenía aquel jefe. Se encontró con que tenía seis barras, pero había un icono extraño al lado de sus barras de HP, la imagen de una espada cortando y una cruz de salud

Kai inicio por cortar por debajo de la criatura, rasgando su estómago con la hoja de su katana mientras los otros dos jugadores daban sus ataques. Philia enterró su espada en la rodilla derecha de la Hidra, corriendo alrededor de la misma para hacerle más daño al cortar la rodilla de la criatura, forzándola a arrodillarse. Kirito comenzó a hacer diferentes cortes desde el frente para hacerle retroceder con la ayuda de repetidas flechas lanzadas gracias a Sinon a la cabeza de la Hidra

En un momento una barra de HP se había desvanecido, ellos no iban nada mal en aquel combate, lo estaban haciendo bastante bien para ser su primer jefe. Pero su celebración fue muy corta. La Hidra soltó un rugido bastante agudo y ensordecedor que invoco a sus "minions", los dragones que habían encontrado de camino a esa habitación, con la leve diferencia de que estos tenían una mejor defensa y ataque, con un simple grito había invocado a quince de esas criaturas

-Philia. Ataque doble – Ordeno Kai, saliendo de debajo de la criatura y corriendo a los minions para despejar una zona para Kirito – Kirito, tú atácalo, nosotros te cubriremos

El chico asintió con la cabeza e inicio un ataque un poco más frenético, enterrando su espada en el costado de la criatura y comenzando a desgarrar las costillas del jefe y continuando con el recorrido hasta volver a llegar al punto inicial, otra barra de HP estaba a punto de acabarse

Kai y Philia hacían su propia masacre aparte. Kai atravesó el pecho de uno de los dragones y sujeto dos de sus cabezas, jalándolas juntas como un soporte mientras él empujaba su espada para partirlo a la mitad y luego ir por el siguiente. Philia en cambio usaba una manera algo más tranquila y tradicional de eliminación. Ella hacia cortes profundos en los cuerpos de sus enemigos, haciendo ataques consecutivos en cadena que terminaban por tomar más tiempo, más ella no tenía la sangre tan fría como Kai y no disfrutaba tanto de las batallas como él

Fueron cayendo así, uno por uno, todos los minions fueron derrotados y una barra de vida más fue eliminada, ellos aún mantenían su salud a un nivel decente, aún ninguno había llegado al amarillo y habían logrado organizarse de una manera eficiente, Sinon y Kirito se encargaban del jefe mientras Kai y Philia eliminaban a los minions con toda la velocidad que podían dar, Kai con gran impaciencia y deseo por pelear con el jefe nuevamente

La tercera baja estaba por acabarse por golpes cruzados de Kirito, creando un efecto que ponía de color rojo todo el pecho de la hidra, esta comenzó a tomar un comportamiento más brusco cuando su tercera barra desapareció. Los minions se retiraron pero los ojos de la Hidra cambiaron a un color negro.

La criatura extendió su cuello hasta conseguir tomar a Kirito, preocupando a todo, en especial, a Sinon. La chica intento apresuradamente el hacer que aquella criatura soltara a Kirito mientras las colas de la misma comenzaban a actuar con más fluidez y movilidad, llegando a ser incluso como espadas o lanzas arrojadas con fuerza en un intento por atravesar a Kai y Philia, causando varios rasguños que lentamente los acercaban al amarillo

Kirito aun así podía usar su espada con algo de dificultad, más no lograba enterrarla bien para forzar a la Hidra a soltarlo, este encontraba una manera de sacudirlo y entorpecer su puntería. Su espada no tenía un objetivo fijo y ni lograba hacer ni el más mínimo corte.

-¡Philia, ven conmigo! – Grito Kai, corriendo en forma de flecha al cuello del jefe

Philia y Kai comenzaron a atacar, ella ahora enterraba su espada en el cuerpo del jefe mientras Kai comenzaba a subir por el jefe para intentar llegar con Kirito a ayudarlo. Sinon intentando ayudarlos, ayudar a Kirito, lanzó flechas con más fuerza, más cargadas. Una de aquellas flechas llego con más poder que las otras, pudo partir a la mitad el cuello y cráneo de la hidra, dejándola inmóvil en el suelo mientras ella corría a recibir a Kirito.

El espadachín pudo caer sin demasiados daños, enterrando su espada y soportando el peso sobre sí mismo, solo esperando a que la cabeza de la hidra cayera para darle fin al jefe

-¡Kirito! – Grito con preocupación Sinon antes de lanzarse a abrazar a Kirito – Idiota, no me vuelvas a asustar así

-Perdóname Sinon. No me esforcé mucho, no fue mi intención asustarte – Le susurro Kirito, acariciando su cabello y abrazándola con un brazo

La tranquilidad sin embargo no duro mucho, el grito del jefe se escuchó una vez más, alterando a los cuatro jugadores que se encontraban en la zona. Todos alzaron la mirada solo para observar el significado del símbolo que se encontraba al lado del HP del jefe. Las dos partes de su cabeza se convirtieron en dos cabezas separadas, al ocurrir esto, la HP de la hidra se recuperó media barra, aún no se iba a terminar

Las dos cabezas soltaron nuevamente un rugido para luego iniciar su ataque, cada una de las cabezas se dirigió a un jugador diferente, una contra Kirito y Sinon y la otra contra Kai y Philia.

Kai fue empujado por la cabeza de la hidra y casi derribado de la plataforma, salvado al último segundo por Philia.

Ellos estaban a salvo, pero Kirito no tuvo tanta suerte gracias a los impulsos que salieron de su corazón. Cuando la cabeza de la Hidra estaba a punto de devorar a ambos, el instinto protector de Kirito se encendió, los colmillos de la Hidra rasgaron y dejaron su armadura a medio destrozar, más Sinon se encontraba a salvo.

-Sinon… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Kirito, soportando la cabeza de la Hidra sobre sí mismo con uno de los colmillos enterrándose en su piel e inyectando algo de veneno al jugador

-Kirito… no… no… idiota… ¿Por qué? – Tartamudeo SInon mientras se cubría la boca y un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Nadie va a lastimar a mi arquera – Respondió el espadachín negro, arrodillándose y cortando la cabeza una vez más, besando la frente de Sinon para luego levantar la mirada, mostrando sus ahora amarillos ojos

El juego se había acabado, Kirito ahora se iba a tomar el combate seriamente y Kai ahora estaba hiperactivo por el combate. Ambos abrieron sus menús, activando diferentes habilidades y restaurando sus estados

-Así que… ¿Este bastardo se puede mantener en pie mientras una de las cabezas siga vivas? – Preguntó Kai entre risas

-Aparentemente así es, pero ya no importa. Es una amenaza para mi Sinon, no va a durar nada de pie

Ambos sonrieron y sus habilidades se activaron un segundo después, los dos espadachines salieron como si fuesen el viento mismo, destrozando parte de la plataforma con la fuerza que usaron para impulsarse hasta el jefe, Kirito saltó entre las dos cabezas mientras la mitad de la que él partió, comenzaba a formar la tercera. Kai por su parte se deslizo debajo de la bestia, derrapando para luego usar aquel impulso para subir al lomo de la criatura. Kirito tomó su espada y la ondeo en diferentes direcciones cerca de los cuellos de la Hidra, cortándolas como si simplemente estuviese entrenando con el viento mismo, Kai hizo un rasguño en diagonal en todo el torso de la criatura, ellos estaban por asesinar al jefe pero no les importaba, estaban peleando como si la Hidra aún tuviese el cien por ciento de su HP.

Kai soltó una carcajada y corrió hacia los cuellos de la criatura, arrastrando por la piel del jefe su espada para luego acelerar el proceso, enterrando su espada en el interior de los cuellos y luego entrelazando uno de sus codos con Kirito y dando un salto coordinado.

Ellos aún tenían rabia que sacar, pero para su sorpresa, la Hidra ya había perdido todo su HP.

Ambos cayeron girando como taladros, clavando por última vez sus espadas antes de que el cuerpo del jefe desapareciera en trozos pixeleados, dejando solamente el escenario limpio y abriendo la puerta del piso veintidós

Kai dejó de sonreír en ese instante al darse cuenta de sus acciones, había perdido el control, volvía su vieja forma y eso lo asustaba. Su garganta se cerró y cayó arrodillado al suelo, intentando respirar nuevamente

Kirito por su parte, al momento de reaccionar, de inmediato corrió para ver a Sinon, con una inmensa preocupación, la chica ya había llegado a su nivel rojo.

-Perdóname mi arquerita, no te cure antes de luchar – Dijo Kirito, sacando algunas pociones de su inventario, solo para ser detenido por un cálido abrazo

-Yo estoy bien, solo estoy algo débil, tú estás envenenado, por favor, cúrate antes, mi Kirito… No quiero perder a mi espadachín negro – Rogó Sinon entre lágrimas

Los cuatro se restauraron de salud, tomaron un descanso y luego volvieron a actuar, unos ates que otros, esperando poder escapar de aquella situación cuanto antes. Kirito a pesar de haber encontrado a un compañero con un nivel parecido al suyo, mantenía sus ideas y pensamientos, negándose a continuar en aquel lugar

-¡Oye, Kirito! – Gritó Philia, ayudando a caminar a Kai hacia él

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Kai, intentando recuperar su estado normal y quitarse el mareo que le llego al hacer aquel ataque

-… Nos vamos al siguiente piso… - Respondió Kirito, abrazando a Sinon e intentando no mirar a Kai - … Adiós

-Pero… pensé que tú… - Dijo el chico azul, librándose de los brazos de Philia solo para caer arrodillado nuevamente al no tener suficientes fuerzas ni un estado estable

-…Perdón… pero no voy a poner en peligro a otras personas… ya… muchas se desconectaron al estar algún tiempo conmigo… Solo Sinon me puede acompañar… ella es mi único consuelo en este mundo de caos… Adiós… Kai… - Respondió Kirito, mirando al chico y luego marcharse

-¿Así va a ser? – Grito en furia Kai, levantándose con sus rodillas tambaleando, sin recibir ninguna respuesta - … Entonces… solo te pido un último favor… cuando sepas que el mundo no es una víctima… busca el nombre… de Dragón Nocturno…

-Hm. Lo haré. Adiós Kai. Ojala nuestros caminos no se vuelvan a cruzar – Dijo Kirito, cruzando la puerta al piso veintidós

Una vez el chico abandono la sala, salió una ventana con la recompensa que había recibido Kai, él fue quien dio el golpe de gracia al jefe y había recibido una espada que se convertiría en su favorita, la espada que usaría todo el tiempo. La espada del juicio

**Bueno ahora sí finalmente acabo el capítulo. Sé que no fue tan largo como el anterior pero eso se debe a que el anterior fue varias historias en una. Siento que este capítulo quedo bastante extraño y espero no les desagrade. Sé que los otros personajes no salieron en este episodio pero ya había dicho que este se iba a enfocar a mi personaje y el de Kirito y Sinon, ya en los próximos si saldrán los otros y uno nuevo, lo más probable es que el siguiente vuelva a tener un segundo episodio en el mismo episodio, o sea como lo que hice en el anterior de: 1.2 y demás**

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews diciendo que les pareció si así lo desean. Compártanlo con quien crean que les agrade este tipo de historias, favoritos si de verdad te gusto y eso**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Capitulo 3: No nos subestimes

Capítulo 3: No nos subestimes

El grupo se encontraba en su pequeña comunidad, en el piso diecisiete, ocultos en un extenso bosque. Ellos eran un grupo que intentaba "salvar" a los jugadores de SAO, habían creado una "zona segura" para todos los jugadores pacíficos, una comunidad en la que los jugadores pacíficos vivían como debía ser, más para su suerte, habían jugadores pequeños con deseos de luchar.

-¡Vamos, chico! ¡Bloqueo, estocada y…! – Decía Kai mientras blandía una espada de madera contra un niño de diez años, superándolo un poco en fuerza, a pesar de haberse moderado – Remesón… No estuvo mal, chico, pero entrena un poco más, fue un buen entrenamiento. – Agrego el adolescente de pelo azul antes de acariciar el cabello del pequeño niño frente a él

-Gra-Gracias, señor

-Jajaja… eh… por favor no me digas señor, no merezco honoríficos… además de que me siento algo viejo, jeje. – Respondió el chico un tanto nervioso mientras se acercaba a una casa en el medio del lugar

-¿Cuántos fueron hoy, Kai? – Preguntó Philia entre risas antes de levantarse del escalón en el que se encontraba para ir con Kai

-Fueron catorce, solo dos van bien, ellos un día serán grandes peleadores… pero bueno, esperemos salir de aquí antes de que ellos tengan que luchar... ¿Y los otros?

-Están en el campo de práctica, dijeron que quieren ponerse a prueba otra vez – Respondió Philia con una gran sonrisa, cambiando su vestimenta normal a su armadura y luego comenzando a jugar con el cabello de Kai.

-Está bien, entonces creo que ya podríamos ir por Laughing Coffin, pero primero los deberías de probar. Se han vuelto muy fuertes… pero seremos muy pocos contra todo un batallón… necesito asegurarme de que mis hombres no van a morir…

-Bueno, eso suena bien, aunque esos dos no van a tener muchos problemas… Shirudo y Deadly

-Y que lo digas, Shirudo con todo el equipamiento que le di en cuanto se unió a nosotros se ha vuelto un arsenal andante. – Dijo entre risas Kai antes de que Philia se pusiera frente a él

-Puede ser, puede ser… pero incluso Shirudo tiene sus aperturas, y también tú – Dijo con una voz juguetona Philia antes de robarle un beso a Kai. – Para mí es fácil encontrar una apertura, jeje – Rió la chica antes de salir corriendo al campo de práctica

-¡O-O-Oye, eso no es justo!

El resto de su equipo se encontraba en la zona dicha anteriormente, había unas cuantas discusiones entre Shirudo y Cro-Mags. Ambos una que otra vez se provocaban mutuamente, más constantemente eran detenidos por otros miembros del grupo

-Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, Shirudo – Amenazo Cro-Mags a Shirudo, acercándose levemente al muchacho con una expresión de enojo

-Jaja, perdón, perdón, me marcho. Ahí date unos pescados con Takeshi, jaja – Respondió Shirudo en un intento por marcharse, siendo regresado bruscamente por la mano de Cro-Mags que lo jaló hasta impactarlo con el suelo

-Suficiente, mi lucero del alba va a romper tú-

-¡Hola, chicos! – Interrumpieron Philia y Kai, entrando a aquella zona un tanto confundidos al ver a Cro-Mags a punto de atravesar a Shirudo

-Jeje. Hola Kai, hola Philia – Dijo nerviosamente Cro-Mags, intentando ocultar su lucero del alba

-¡Ay, ay, ay! Gracias, Kai, por poco me matan. ¿Cómo están todos hoy? – Agradeció Shirudo mientras Kai le ayudaba a levantarse

-¿De nuevo peleando? Mejor usen eso en el campo de batalla. Se supone que matemos a Laughing Coffin y gremios rojos, no que nos matemos entre nosotros.

-Bueno, bueno, pero no puedes negar que los hacemos pedazos. ¡Ah! Hablando de eso… Kai… Ehhh… nos estábamos preguntando-

-Sí, ya sé. Philia ya me dijo todo sobre el plan que se les ocurrió. No hay problema, pero primero quiero probarlos un poco

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto nos subestimas? Vamos, Kai. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que somos fuertes, podemos destrozar a Laughing Coffin sin problemas. – Se quejó Deadly, levantándose del suelo junto con su ahora novia Silica.

-Tranquilos, solo no quiero perder a nadie… Además… saben que aún existen jugadores que nos pueden dar problemas… aquel sujeto… nos dejó a todos en amarillo, y aunque ahora ya está "desconectado" de este mundo, nadie nos afirma que él es el único fuerte en este mundo aparte de nosotros. Por eso, vamos a entre… - Explicó Kai mientras jalaba una cuerda del suelo para levantar algunos muñecos de prueba que habían construido, pero deteniéndose al ver siluetas esparciéndose por el campo y ocultándose en las plantas y los árboles cercanos. – Volvieron… ¡Todos, saquen sus armas! El entrenamiento acaba de empezar. No hay reglas, hay un gremio aquí mismo, mátenlos, no importa si destruyen el campo entero, pero encárguense de que no salgan de esta área

Todo el gremio se dio cuenta de la presencia de esto y cada quien comenzó a sacar sus armas correspondientes. Deadly sacó su hacha y daga, acercándose a Silica para poder protegerla, Takeshi sacó su espada, enterrándola en el suelo como arma de repuesto y sacando su arco, Cro-Mags sacando su lucero del alba, Shirudo su escudo y su ballesta, Shecid, Kai y Philia desenvainando sus espadas, Kai su segunda arma, una daga.

-¡Avancen! – Ordenó Kai para que sus hombres se movieran, forzando al gremio a salir para encararlos, eran miembros de Laughing Coffin, habían estado siguiendo a Dragón Nocturno en intentos por matar al gremio por el hecho de que ya se estaba volviendo un problema mayor para ellos

El combate inicio de esa manera, con cinco corriendo hacia los asesinos y dos protegiéndolos a larga distancia. Los integrantes del gremio salieron de sus escondites, eran un total de veintinueve guerreros encapuchados, todos con los uniformes de Laughing Coffin y el símbolo que usaban marcado en sus espaldas.

El primer choque ocurrió entre Philia y un asesino que usaba un machete como arma, él intento cortar el hombro de la chica, pero su arma quedo atrapada en los picos que uno de los lados de su espada tenían, dándole la oportunidad de arrebatarle el arma de las manos, barriendo un pie debajo del asesino para hacerlo caer, colocando su espada en el suelo para atravesar la espalda de su enemigo.

Cinco más cargaron contra ellos, uno siendo detenido por flechas cruzadas de Shirudo y Takeshi que se enterraron en las cuencas oculares del primero, dejando solo a cuatro que comenzaban a serpentear entre los muñecos de prueba, uno ignorando a los cinco guerreros que se aproximaban a ellos, dejando a sus tres compañeros mientras él se dirigía hacia Shirudo y Takeshi.

Takeshi al ver que no iba a limitarse a larga distancia, sonrió y desenterró su espada para enfrentarse al asesino, quedándose congelado por un segundo al ver un aumento de velocidad por parte de su enemigo, descubriendo a los pocos segundos una cortada en su mejilla, hecha por la cuchilla de su rival

Shirudo sonrió al ver la fortaleza de su enemigo, alegrándose por su deseo de pelear. El chico tomó uno de los muñecos de práctica por la cabeza, desenterrándolo de la tierra para luego chocar el cuerpo del muñeco con la cabeza de su rival, lanzándolo contra Takeshi para que el muchacho moviera su espada hacia abajo, cortando por la mitad a aquel sujeto

Los otros por su parte continuaban una lucha con ahora diez asesinos, los tres que se habían quedado a hacerles frente no duraron nada, fueron derrotados por Deadly de un solo golpe, había cargado su hacha desde el primer instante, ya tenía la fuerza necesaria para atravesar a alguien de un solo golpe y aun conservando suficiente fuerza como para continuar, había atravesado a los dos de un golpe y el tercero fue cortado en diagonal cuando los cuerpos de los otros asesinos se encontraban en el brazo de Deadly, puestos como pulseras en las muñecas de Deadly

-¡Yo soy Deadly, el primer asesino de todo SAO! ¿Creen que pueden derrotarme? ¡YO FUI SU CREADOR! – Gritó energéticamente Deadly antes de comenzar a correr hacia los otros asesinos que se acercaban

Era verdad que todos los integrantes de aquel miembro, veintitrés asesinos no eran un problema si los mataban uno por uno, pero Laughing Coffin no tenía honor alguno, mientras ganaran, eran felices. Los veintitrés se volvían en un serio problema conforme pasaban los segundos, todos los atacaban unidos, sin sincronización, pero con una gran fuerza, estaban forzando a todos a tener que pedir ayuda, a tener que activar sus habilidades.

-¡Aléjense de mi Silica, los voy a matar, mataré a todos por mi cuenta si eso hará que Silica esté a salvo! – Amenazó Deadly antes de empujar a cinco jugadores que se estaban acercando a Silica

Todo estaba comenzando a salirse de sus manos, no iban a poder derrotarlos sin usar habilidades, tenían que tomarse la pelea seria, pero todos se negaban a activarlas, su orgullo era el sello que habían usado para encerrar sus habilidades, más la amabilidad de alguien puede llegar a su fin en un momento

Kai y Philia se encontraban espalda con espalda, atacando como si fuesen un espejo, esquivaban y bloqueaban la mayoría de los ataques que les daban, ignorando el dolor que les daban los filos de las armas que chocaban contra ellos, dejando que su barra cayera hasta el amarillo con tal de asesinar a sus objetivos. Kai dio un golpe contundente a la quijada que uno de sus enemigos, noqueándolo y usando su otro brazo para girar su espada, cortando las costillas de uno de los jugadores, deteniéndose al escuchar el grito de Philia a sus espadas, un escudero había golpeado a Philia con su escudo, lanzándola unos metros lejos y haciendo que su HP cayera en el rojo

El muchacho salió corriendo hacia Philia, con su rabia comenzando a manifestarse en acciones, cortando la cabeza de dos jugadores que deseaban ponerse en su camino, al ver la cara de dolor de Philia, la paciencia del chico se quebró, su enojo había llegado al punto máximo, ya no deseaba contenerse, ella había ayudado al muchacho a superar su dolor, a hacerse mejor, había sido… su compañía, su amor, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era el amor de Philia, el verla tan herida era la llave para quitar el candado que encerraba su fuerza descomunal.

Kai soltó una pequeña lágrima y luego su expresión cambio a una de enojo y furia, sacando una poción de su bolsillo para curar a Phila. Shirudo al ver que su compañero se encontraba distraído, corrió hasta él, tomando su escudo para cubrir a Kai, llegando al chico y moviéndose en diferentes direcciones para bloquear todos y cada uno de los ataques que se dirigían a sus compañeros, dándoles tiempo para recuperarse, más la defensa del artillero no era perfecto y algunos ataques lograban pasar más allá de su escudo, estaban dejando a Kai en rojo.

Philia lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos para ver a Kai, con preocupación y enojo en su rostro, el chico al ver que los ojos de su amada nuevamente se abrían, la besó, la abrazó y acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Kai… yo…

-No digas nada, mi pequeña Philia… Tú descansa, yo me encargaré de ellos – Pidió Kai para después besar la frente de la chica, dejándola descansar lentamente en el suelo, bajando su mirada lentamente para ocultar su mirada - ¡Dragón nocturno! – Gritó con una voz realmente profunda, haciendo que incluso sus enemigos se detuvieran por el miedo que les brindo aquella voz – Se acabó la amabilidad, utilicen sus Skills, que no los vuelvan a lastimar

Todos al escuchar aquella orden comenzaron a sonreír, abriendo sus menús para iniciar la activación de sus habilidades, una por una se activaban por las voces de sus portadores, cambiando la apariencia de sus armas y cuerpos

-Hoja de medianoche – Susurró sonriente Shecid mientras su espada cambiaba levemente, volviéndose más filosa y comenzando a cubrirse por fuego negro

-Coraza de estrella, viento afilado. – Dijo Shirudo mientras empujaba a algunos de sus enemigos, dejando que sus armas tomaran sus respectivas formas. Él, y Deadly eran los únicos con la habilidad de activar tres o más Skills al mismo tiempo. Su escudo comenzó a mostrar un brillo cegador mientras la silueta del mismo se rompía, girando y acomodándose como cuchillas que rodeaban el escudo, agregando como arma a dos cuchillas amarradas a sus manos con vendas para permitirle arrojarlas y regresarlas a voluntad

-Rabia Omega – Dijo entre risas Takeshi, cambiando lentamente su apariencia a una más agresiva y ágil mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse por un aura roja

-¡FILO INICIAL! – Gritó alegremente Deadly, haciendo que su hacha tomara un mayor tamaño y se hiciera de un color más oscuro, poniéndose firme en su posición, listo para proteger a su amada

-Sangre negra – Dijo Cro-Mags mientras Eco se posaba en su hombro, haciendo más grandes los picos de su lucero del alba y haciendo que se rompiera en dos partes, dejando que una cadena se uniera del mango a la esfera del arma

-Libera, juzgadora – Susurro Kai mientras colocaba su palma en el guardamano de la espada, moviéndola hasta la punta y haciendo la hoja de la espada de un color naranja, aumentando su temperatura para que cuando terminara de tocar la hoja, comenzara a salir fuego del guardamano, cubriendo toda la hoja como si fuese un tornado de fuego

Un gran temor invadió a todos en aquel momento, solo habían escuchado rumores sobre aquellas armas, pero el simple hecho de verlas les plantaba un enorme terror en su ser. La primera en atacar fue Shecid, ella corrió hacia un grupo de tres que habían estado a punto de enterrarle sus armas, la chica movió su espada para formar un asterisco, los asesinos intentaron retirarse al ver que el fuego de su espada estuvo a punto de rozarlos, pero desde ese momento ellos ya habían muerto, si el fuego de la espada de Shecid se acercaba a ellos, inyectaba un veneno que asesinaba hasta al guerrero más acorazado. El siguiente fue Takeshi, él golpeó el suelo fuertemente, agrietando la tierra bajo él y distrayendo a sus rivales, una vez ellos se encontraban en ese estado, Takeshi inicio por correr hacia uno con una daga en cada mano, su habilidad especial lo descontrolaba, más tendría que decepcionarse al tener que pelear con solamente cuatro asesinos. Al primero lo derroto al cruzar sus dagas en el cuello del mismo para luego usar su cuerpo como una rampa, saltando hacia el cuerpo de su siguiente rival, enterrándole sus cuchillas en la nuca para luego levantar su cuerpo, usándolo como un escudo ante los otros tres que se acercaban a ellos, Takeshi movió el cuerpo del muchacho en un círculo, haciendo que uno soltara su arma, otro retrocediera y el tercero perdiera su espada al enterrarla en el cuerpo de su compañero por error.

-Están muertos – Dijo risueñamente Takeshi para luego tomar la hoja de la espada de su rival, jalándola a través del cadáver de aquel jugador, bajándose levemente su HP

El muchacho le dio la vuelta a la espada y la tomo de manera correcta, moviéndola hacia dos de los tres asesinos restantes, forzándolos a retroceder para luego atacar, se impulsó hacia uno, cortando la cabeza del muchacho con su daga y luego lanzársela al segundo para crear una distracción, un susto que le ayudo a atravesar los cuerpos de ambos con su daga y la espada que le robo a uno de ellos.

Ya solo sobraban once enemigos, se habían repartido de manera que todos pudieran atacar a una cierta cantidad, Cro-Mags atacaría a tres, Shirudo a dos, Deadly a dos y Kai a tres, al chico de cabello azul solo le importaban los tres hombres que habían lastimado a Philia, Cro-Mags simplemente estaba algo enfadada y deseaba proteger a alguien en el grupo, mientras que Shirudo quería proteger a todos sus amigos y Deadly quería matar, aunque solo fuesen dos, él quería vengarse por las heridas que le hicieron a Silica y a sus amigos

Cro-Mags inicio su ataque con el lucero del alba, manteniendo la esfera y el mango unidos, estrellando los picos de la misma contra el cráneo de uno de los tres, activando un mecanismo que se formó al activar su habilidad para hacer que los picos aumentaran su tamaño, continuando sin desenterrar los picos de la cabeza del sujeto para golpear al segundo con el mango de su arma en el rostro, luego sacándole el aire con un rodillazo y rompiendo su espalda con un golpe contundente en la misma, desenterrando por fin los picos de la cara de primer jugador que atacó y empujándolos hacia el estómago del tercer jugador, rompiendo su lucero del alba en dos partes para que la cadena jalara los dos pedazos, la esfera y el mango, encadenando al jugador y luego enterrando los picos del arma en el pecho del mismo, haciendo que su HP redujera a cero

Shirudo y Deadly se habían unido para acabar con los cuatro que les tocaron, haciendo que fuese más fácil el acabar con ellos, no les tomo ni medio minuto el matar a los cuatro. Shirudo golpeo a uno con su escudo, atravesándolo con los filos que había creado la silueta del escudo al romperse en tantos fragmentos, mirando como Deadly a su lado le enterraba su hacha en el brazo a un jugador, empujando su hacha hasta que cortara su brazo completamente, sacando su daga para enterrarla en el costado derecho de aquel sujeto para luego darle un golpe en el rostro y enterrarle su hacha en la quijada. Una vez los dos murieron, ambos se dirigieron hacia los dos restantes, ambos usando sus armas arrojadizas, Shirudo lanzando una de sus dagas con vendas alrededor del cuello del que se encontraba cerca de él, haciendo que la venda se enroscara y clavara la daga en la mejilla de su enemigo, jalándolo para asesinarlo al enterrarle su segunda daga en la frente. Deadly decidió ir por el suyo de una manera más sádica, pues a pesar de que ahora solo asesinaba a jugadores rojos, su cuerpo conservaba los instintos asesinos y el comportamiento psicópata de antes. Deadly y su rival hicieron un golpe cruzado, rompiendo las manos de ambos pero aumentando el deseo por pelear del muchacho, haciendo que dejara su hacha en su boca y le diera un golpe en la barbilla a su oponente, haciendo que su cabeza retrocediera solo para jalar sus labios, dejando la boca del muchacho abierta para luego cortarla al mover el hacha cerca de la boca del sujeto, rompiéndole en dos partes la boca y luego dándole un cabezazo para terminarlo

Kai por su parte iba en una manera más tranquila, pues a él no le serviría alocarse, su arma no iba a ser capaz de dar varios golpes a un solo objetivo, la espada del muchacho tenía una extraña habilidad, algo que muchos decían que era un hack o un bug del juego, pero esta arma tenía una habilidad especial que solo podía ser usada si era Kai el que la portaba.

El muchacho fue caminando hacia los tres sujetos que habían lastimado a Philia, mirando como comenzaban a cargar sus ataques en un intento por matarlo, fracasando miserablemente, Kai les hizo cortes leves a dos pero hubo un detalle que congelo a ambos jugadores, el área de su cuerpo que se convirtió en pixeles por el daño, comenzó a aumentar, estaba cubriendo sus cuerpos como si hubieran recibido un daño en todo el cuerpo, pero no había sido nada más que una simple cortada.

Kai se acercó al último que quedaba de pie, quien lo miraba con ojos de psicópata y soltaba una risa estúpida, enfureciendo aún más al muchacho. Él lo sujeto del cuello y lo levantó mientras le apuntaba con su espada

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Kai mientras acercaba la punta de su espada al cuello del jugador

-¡Imbécil! ¡Jaja! ¡No eres más que un imbécil! ¡Nosotros solo éramos una distracción! – Dijo el jugador antes de sacar una daga de su pantalón y enterrársela en el estómago, suicidándose en el instante

Todos al oír aquellas palabras se alteraron, no habían puesto atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, habían dejado a los otros jugadores indefensos, dejaron a su hogar expuesto.

Kai tomó a Philia en sus brazos y la cargó hasta su casa, sonrojando a la chica mientras el resto de sus compañeros se dirigían al resto de las casas para averiguar qué era lo que había pasado, si realmente habían asesinado a los refugiados que ahí vivían. El chico de pelo azul escondió a Philia en una habitación aparte que él había construido por sus propios medios, la sentó en una pequeña cama que había ahí, la tapo y luego la beso profundamente por si acaso, temiendo por primera vez el no regresar del todo bien, él estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Quédate aquí, mi Philia. Pase lo que pase, no salgas, no te quiero perder, vendré contigo una vez me asegure que todo está bien. Te amo – Le explicó Kai a la chica antes de besar su frente y correr a las otras casas, cerrando todas las puertas de su hogar y desenvainando su espada

El chico se marchó a ver como se encontraba su refugio, bebiendo algunas pociones en el camino para restaurar su salud, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que todos los refugiados estaban a salvo, no había ni un solo herido, ¿Qué había pasado? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que algo hubiera ocurrido fuera de la barrera de árboles que habían hecho alrededor de su refugio. Kai se dirigió a las afueras del refugio, mirando a la distancia a sus compañeros shockeados, estáticos, congelados ante una escena que ocurría no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

Cuando finalmente llego a donde ellos se encontraban, se encontró con una escena realmente tétrica, había alrededor de cincuenta jugadores en el suelo, con solamente uno de HP pero con el extraño hecho de que sus heridas no se veían en pixeles, estaban sacando sangre, habían teñido el pasto de un color rojo sangre, y había un hombre sentado en una piedra no muy lejos de ellos, afilando una cimitarra con cinco pociones a su lado, el chico tenía todo un arsenal a su alrededor, varias armas de cuerpo a cuerpo estaban tiradas alrededor de él, el sujeto tenía aproximadamente diecinueve años, cabello azul y negro, ojos azules parecidos a un zafiro y piel blanca

Capítulo 3.1: Black Shadow

Todos se quedaron en Shock por algunos segundos, intentando adivinar el cómo era posible que un solo hombre hubiese podido dejar en tan malas condiciones a tantas personas, encima de todo, las cincuenta personas eran todas integrantes de Laughing Coffin, el muchacho había descubierto las partes de su cuerpo en las que llevaban el escudo de su gremio y había encerrado esas partes en círculos de sangre, el otro grupo no había mentido, ellos realmente habían planeado un ataque para masacrar a todas las personas de aquella zona, pero ese hombre los había detenido antes de que hicieran el más mínimo daño, no habían podido ni siquiera hacerle algún rasguño al tronco de algún árbol

-¿Y bien? ¿No piensan decir nada? – Se quejó el chico mientras jugaba con la empuñadura de su cimitarra – Vamos, no es como si no hubiesen visto algo así en sus vidas

-¿Cómo… cómo es posible que los hayas dejado a todos en este estado y encima conserves esa calma? Has… has… - Dijo temblorosamente Shirudo, observando el como aquel sujeto se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar entre los jugadores

-Sí, pero no están muertos, aunque… en el estado en el que están… con una simple patada los podría matar ahora mismo… pero eso lo haría aburrido…

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo entre bufidos Kai, apuntándole al chico con la punta de su espada.

-Bueno… no mucho… Solo venía por aquí y me encontré con este montón de estúpidos intentando ocultarse para matar a su grupo… debería de ser el nuevo líder, ustedes se la pasaron entreteniéndose con una simple distracción, y yo, yo deje a estos sujetos en esta condición, salve sus traseros…

-Pero… Algo no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué sus heridas sacan sangre? ¿Por qué no se vuelven pixeles al igual que el resto de las heridas?

-¡Oh! Me alegra que me lo preguntaras, Shirudo. Eso se debe a la ilusión que crea mi espada, hace que se haga la ilusión de que en verdad están sangrando. Los dejé así de diferentes formas. Envenenado, paralizado, con mi cimitarra, navajas. No debería de ser tan extraño, la habilidad de su líder sirve para matar a personas al más mínimo roce, una infección que se hace por la cortada más leve… ¡Es impresionante! Así que… como mínimo… deberían de darme un buen combate. Tengo un pequeño problema y necesito saciarlo todos los días, ¿Qué dicen? Sería una buena manera de decir gracias.

Todos se comenzaron a mirar mutuamente, dudando por algunos minutos y preguntándose si debían o no pelear contra él, más terminaron aceptando la oferta del sujeto, todos tomaron sus armas, pero le llego un mal presentimiento, ya no era cosa de uno, todos sentían que algo estaba mal, algo estaba fuera de lo común.

-Está bien, recuperen su salud y luego lanzaré esta daga, en cuanto se entierre en el pasto iniciará el combate, ¿Les parece? – Anuncio el muchacho mientras cargaba los cuerpos de algunos para alejarlos de lo que sería su campo de batalla

-¿Y si no se entierra? – Preguntó risueñamente Takeshi, esperando quitarle algo de tensión al ambiente.

-Pues eso será su problema, se entierre o no, cuando toque el suelo inicia la pelea. Si no te mueves, entonces tú vas a ser el primero en morir, niño.

Todos al escuchar esto, se apresuraron a sacar sus pociones y método curativos, esperando tener suficiente para restaurarse por completo, desapareciendo las heridas que habían permanecido en su cuerpo luego del combate que habían librado hace no mucho tiempo, solo Kai se mantenía mirando a aquel sujeto, intentando adivinar cuales serían sus habilidades, buscando en su memoria algún recuerdo que le dijera quien era él, su rostro era conocido, antes lo había visto en su pasado, era familiar.

En cuanto el jugador vio que las barras de HP de todos estaban en su punto máximo, sacó una daga negra con una hoja un tanto distinta, era azul y tenía la apariencia de un pedazo de hielo.

-En cuanto toque el suelo, el combate inicia. ¡Prepárense! – Aviso sonriente aquel sujeto antes de poner su mano de una forma que pudiera lanzar la daga sin problemas.

-¡Oye! – Interrumpió Kai con un tono mezclado entre enojo y terror. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El hombre al escuchar esta pregunta, se comenzó a reír de una manera un tanto desquiciada, asustando a todo su grupo, pero enfadando más a Shirudo y a Kai. Una vez termino de reír, solo les dedicó una sonrisa antes de lanzar la daga al aire.

-Supongo que no habría muchas razones para decirte mi nombre… pero a veces no puedo detenerme cuando me emociono en un combate… así que… es un honor para un guerrero el decirle a su oponente su nombre para saber a quién matar o quién fue el que lo mató… Mi nombre… es Black Shadow

Todos menos Kai se pusieron en guardia al escuchar este nombre, ellos no recordaban quien era aquel sujeto, pero Kai tenía una extraordinaria memoria, una bendición y una maldición, él no era un jugador común, él era el único que se había mantenido como asesino desde que el juego inicio, él fue el segundo jugador rojo.

Un segundo después de que el muchacho dijera su nombre, la daga se enterró en el suelo, haciendo un pequeño círculo a su alrededor y haciendo que todos los jugadores menos Kai salieran cargando contra el jugador rojo que se alzaba ante él, su líder se había quedado inmóvil al escuchar aquel nombre, ya lo había visto antes

Deadly mientras corría dejó a Silica en un escondite no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, intentando protegerla al igual que Kai protegía a Philia. El resto del grupo se dirijo hacia aquel sujeto, cargando sus ataques contra él para intentar terminar el combate lo más rápido posible. Shirudo había decidido el dejar el papel de tanque en su equipo, quería terminar con aquel sujeto lo más rápido posible, no le quedaba mucha fuerza y tampoco paciencia, ahora el muchacho realmente estaba por tomarse las cosas serias.

Shirudo se deshizo de la armadura pesada que llevaba y la remplazó por una más débil pero ligera, dándole un gran aumento de velocidad. El muchacho sacó sus armas para realmente darle una fuerza mayor en el combate, una espada pesada que tenía una hoja equivalente a la de tres espadas normales juntas.

Kai logró reaccionar en aquel segundo y corrió hacia Shadow con una velocidad descomunal, había roto la tierra bajo él al momento de impulsarse, realmente deseaba derrotar a ese jugador por lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

Y al ser Kai el que tenía la mayor velocidad, él fue quien chocó primero su arma con la de su enemigo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlos girar, ambos aprovechando aquel momento para girar y dar un golpe en el rostro del otro, chocando puños y muñecas al haber usado el mismo ataque.

-Nada mal, no esperaba menos del líder de Dragón Nocturno. ¡Muéstrame tu arma, filo azul! – Pidió hiperactivamente Shadow, empujando más su brazo contra el de Kai, enterrándole algo en su muñeca

-¿Muñequeras de navajas? – Pensó Kai al ver que en sus muñecas se comenzaban a hacer algunas heridas en las mismas, mirando como comenzaba a salir sangre de sus heridas

-¡Vamos, no te distraigas! ¡Pelea! – Dijo con un tono de locura aquel sujeto antes de empujar a Kai para recibir al siguiente oponente

Los siguientes en atacar fueron Takeshi y Cro-Mags, la chica había intentado darle un golpe por el costado a aquel sujeto, siendo detenido por la mano de Shadow, colocando sus dedos y palma en una posición que evitara que se clavara cualquier cosa, empujando la esfera del Lucero del Alba para poder recibir el próximo ataque. Takeshi le estaba por disparar una flecha en la frente del sujeto, ese movimiento fue fácilmente evitado al empujar el brazo del muchacho, entorpeciendo su puntería y haciendo que disparara la flecha a una dirección aleatoria, exponiendo su cuerpo y dejando que el sujeto golpeara su estómago, empujándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo chocar con Cro-Mags, tirando a ambos al suelo pero dejando pasar al siguiente, Deadly.

El muchacho sonrió y desabrocho una parte de su armadura para mostrar un tatuaje en su pecho y luego decir un comando para aumentar su fuerza, emocionado por combatir con alguien realmente fuerte.

-¡Eres fuerte, quiero luchar a muerte contigo! ¡Liberación de poder, cincuenta por ciento!

En cuanto las palabras terminaron de salir de sus labios, el sello desapareció de su pecho, cambiando levemente su apariencia para que tomara una manera más salvaje y agresiva. Su velocidad y fuerza aumentaron bastante en aquel segundo, haciendo que Shadow tuviera una sonrisa mayor en su rostro, esperanzado por un combate más duradero.

Ambos chocaron dos de sus armas, Deadly su hacha y su daga y Shadow su cimitarra y una daga que tenía el filo cubierto de hielo

-¡Ya te recuerdo, tú eres Kevin Black! ¡Mi sucesor! – Dijo alegre Deadly antes de empujar al chico para hacerlo retroceder. - ¡Muéstrame lo mucho que has mejorado, chico de hielo!

Ambos le sonrieron al otro y comenzaron con ataques de más intensidad. Deadly lo empujo y luego se movió hacia la derecha, con sus armas cargadas con una gran cantidad de fuerza, siendo detenidas por la cimitarra de Shadow, empujando su hacha hacia abajo y luego tomando la daga como si fuese un objeto cualquiera, haciéndose un poco de daño pero manteniéndose sonriente aún con eso, torció el brazo de Deadly y se giró hacia su pecho, dándole al ex asesino un codazo en el rostro, solamente aumentando el deseo del chico por pelear.

Deadly se rió y tomó el codo del chico, jalándolo hacia atrás para forzarlo a caer, girándose para golpearlo pero siendo rechazado al Shadow levantarse con una vuelta hacia atrás, dándole una patada al rostro a Deadly que termino por darle otra oportunidad al chico, golpeándole la rodilla hacia abajo para intentar romperle el pie, enfadándolo un poco. Shadow al sentir aquel dolor, le lanzó una daga a Deadly desde la manga de su abrigo, enterrándosela en el pecho y aprovechando aquel dolor para retirar su pie del hombro del sujeto con cabello blanco, acomodándose el pie nuevamente en un segundo y luego haciendo un ataque Passata Sotto, esquivando un golpe de Deadly y enterrándole su cimitarra en el estómago

-Bien jugado… niño de hielo – Susurro sonriente Deadly mientras caía arrodillado al suelo, con su HP bajando rápidamente, pero deteniéndose en el rojo al Shadow usar un objeto en el cuerpo del muchacho

-No tengo intenciones de matar a ninguno de ustedes… - Respondió Shadow antes de mirar a los que se aproximaban a él, Shirudo y Shecid

El primero en atacar fue Shirudo, logrando empujar a Shadow con el lado no filoso de su espada, empujando el cuerpo del chico hasta un árbol no muy lejano a ellos, dejando que Shecid diera el siguiente ataque. Ella lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó hacia atrás, dejándolo ponerse de pie para luego continuar con sus ataques constantes, dando varias fintas para intentar acorralarlo, dándole un golpe en el estómago una vez había distraído lo suficiente a Kevin.

El chico cayó nuevamente al suelo, cubriendo su estómago y luego activando un cristal para curar el envenenamiento de la espada de Shecid, girando a un lado para evitar que le volvieran a atacar con ese ataque, sonriendo al reconocer que estuvo cerca de la muerte.

-Parece que los subestime un poco… pero no me volverán a lastimar, no debo morir… aún no – Dijo sonriente Shadow antes de girar la empuñadura de su cimitarra

Shirudo ahora había cambiado el lado de su espada a la parte afilada, Shecid nuevamente desactivo la habilidad de su espada, regresándola a la normalidad al notar ciertas aperturas en la defensa del chico

-Frost Pulse – Dijo sonriente Shadow mientras su cimitarra y la espada de Shecid chocaban

En aquel momento la chica comenzó a sentir algo diferente, no había escuchado muy bien las palabras del muchacho y por lo tanto estaba un tanto expuesta a cualquier ataque. Un sonido extraño comenzó a sonar de la nada, era el ruido de hielo rompiéndose y cayendo en pedazos, la habilidad de Shadow hacía que sus oponentes se infectaran por un pedazo de hielo que se encargaba de aumentar de tamaño por quince segundos y que hacía que sus armas tomaran un aspecto de hielo, la parte metálica de su cimitarra ahora parecía más un pedazo de hielo afilado.

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios es esto?! ¿Qué-? – Preguntó asustada Shecid mientras el hielo crecía hasta cubrir su cuerpo por completo

-Mi habilidad única se llama Frost Pulse, congela a mi oponente por quince segundos y hace que el material de mis armas cambien de metal a hielo, si fuera tú… la descongelaría en este momento, grandote. Si le doy un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte en ese estado… ella morirá – Le explicó con una mirada inexpresiva a Shirudo mientras él comenzaba a acercarse al muchacho

Shirudo al escuchar esto, activo la habilidad de su espada, haciendo que del lado no afilado salieran escamas y partes de armadura de dragón, dándole el aspecto de la cola de un dragón negro. Shirudo esquivo un ataque de Shadow al deslizarse bajo las piernas del mismo, llegando a Shecid y dándole un golpe moderado al hielo, liberando a Shecid del molde de hielo que la cubría, pero dejándola a dos golpes. El chico al ver aquel daño, se llenó de ira y descontrol, deseando el acabar con aquel sujeto por haber lastimado a sus amigos

Al darse media vuelta se dio cuenta de que Shadow ya lo estaba esperando, le cortó debajo de la nariz con su arma y lo dejó caer al suelo medio herido, más sin ningún efecto al él ya haber desactivado su habilidad. Cuando su cabeza estaba por caer al suelo, Kevin le dio un golpe para regresar su cabeza al sitio inicial para darle un rodillazo en la barbilla, dejándolo en el mismo estado que a Shecid, a dos golpes de morir.

Takeshi y Cro-Mags ya estaban comenzando a cargar sus ataques nuevamente, pero Shadow los detuvo en un momento al cortarles parte de su armadura con su cimitarra, ahora con la habilidad nuevamente activada

El chico una vez se aseguró de que ambos estuviesen en rojo, se dio media vuelta para enfrentarse a Kai, no sin antes congelar a sus amigos para evitar que le estorbaran.

-Finalmente nos podemos enfrentar, dos de los diez jugadores más fuertes en todo SAO… vaya… realmente quería tener este combate… y por lo que veo… ambos estamos en las mismas situación… ambos estamos en el verde todavía… ¿Todavía quieres pelear?

Kai al escuchar esa pregunta, se comenzó a levantar lentamente, apoyándose en su espada para ponerse de pie, recordando lo que había ocurrido cuando SAO apenas había comenzado. El chico de pelo azul lo miró y soltó una carcajada antes de apuntarle con su espada nuevamente

-Por supuesto… no me lo perdería… tengo… tengo que vengar a mis compañeros caídos… los que mataste en un pequeño grupo que intentaba matar a un jefe extra del juego… yo estaba en ese grupo…

-¡Oh! Sí… lo recuerdo… Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde aquellos tiempos… pero creo que debería explicarme… Verás… tengo un extraño problema que se creó desde que jugué a los primeros VRMMOs de mi vida… no me puedo mantener cuerdo si no mato a alguien cada día… me desahogaba en los VRMMOs para evitar matar a alguien real… pero ahora es un juego mortal, no fue mi intensión, solo es algo que necesito hacer… perdón

El chico de cabello azul al escuchar esto, comenzó a bajar su espada, mirando como Shadow daba una pequeña sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

-Reconozco que estuvo mal… así que… si no quieres hacer este combate ahora…-

-No… aún lo quiero hacer – Interrumpió Kai para luego darle una gran sonrisa – Por lo menos debería de ser capaz de hacerte algunos rasguños en sus nombres, aparte… esto sigue siendo un agradecimiento por salvar a los miembros de mi refugio… ¡Vamos! – Dijo Kai antes de tomar su espada, corriendo hacia Shadow para librar el combate final del día

Kevin al ver esto, sonrió y desactivo su habilidad, colocándose en guardia para recibir el ataque de Kai. El líder de Dragón Nocturno inicio a atacarlo, iniciando con una embestida que fue recibida por un bloqueo, retirando su espada y cargando de nuevo contra él siendo recibido con un contraataque que cortó parte de la mejilla de Kai. Ambos sacaron sus dagas y comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente, conforme el ataque avanzaba, Kai se amarraba las dagas a su muñeca para evitar que el ataque que había recibido se repitiera e incluso tuviera oportunidad de contrarrestarlo.

Ambos ya habían caído en el amarillo y tenían una velocidad y fuerza descomunal, sus armas estaban manchadas de sangre de Kai al ser él el único que sufría la ilusión de la espada de Kevin quien por su parte tenía varias áreas de su cuerpo pixeleadas, por las heridas que había recibido por Kai, ya estaba saliendo a la luz un impulso más salvaje luego de aproximadamente quince minutos de combate.

Kai sonrió y le dio un cabezazo en el estómago a Kevin, girando para darle un golpe en las costillas, lanzándolo contra un árbol para poder dejarlo inmóvil lo suficiente como para poder atacarlo y darle el golpe de gracia que lo dejara en rojo. Shadow en el momento que chocó con el árbol se aferró a él para evitar caer mientras levantaba su pie, preparando una patada contundente para lanzar volando a Kai

Shadow actuó antes que Kai y lo dejó en el suelo, con su espada enterrada y él arrodillado con la respiración acelerada. Kevin se puso de pie nuevamente, caminando hacia Kai mientras volvía a envainar su cimitarra, mirando como el HP de Kai llegaba al borde del amarillo

-Se acabó, Kai

-Ya… jaja… Ya lo sé… maldición… no puedo usar dos veces a Juzgadora en un día… Fue un grandioso combate… hace tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo… tan al borde de la muerte… Admito mi derrota… gracias… Dark…

La tensión del ambiente aumento de golpe cuando Shadow sintió a algo que lo golpeaba desde su costado derecho, alguien le estaba enterrando su espada entre su cintura y su abdomen, era Philia, la pareja de Kai que ahora había llegado al combate. La chica una vez se aseguró de alejar lo suficiente al jugador rojo, se retiró y puso en guardia para intentar defender al muchacho

-¡Philia! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa!

-Lo sé… pero… no quería quedarme sola… y además… sabía que tenías miedo de no volver… Kai… no me gusta estar sola… pero odiaría que me dejaras sola en este mundo… perdón… pero por hoy no te obedeceré… solo quiero protegerte, perdóname…

-¡Idiota! ¡Vete, por favor! ¡Philia, márchate antes de que te ataque! – Rogó Kai mientras intentaba ponerse de pie,

-¡Ouch, ouch! Jaja. Eso realmente dolió, niña – Dijo risueñamente Shadow mientras comenzaba a vendar su herida - ¿Supongo que tú eres la novia de Kai?

-¡S-Sí! ¡Y lo voy a proteger, aunque mi vida se vaya en eso, no quiero perder a mi pequeño Kai! – Respondió la chica mientras intentaba mantener su posición de combate firme

-Ya veo… - Susurró entre risas Kevin antes de salir corriendo contra Philia. Un gran temor se manifestó en el corazón de Kai al ver aquel movimiento, pero su temor comenzó a eliminarse lentamente y era reemplazado con celos, Shadow había abrazado a Philia. – Cuida de estos tipos, en especial de ese chico de cabello azul… él sabe cómo dar una larga e intensa batalla… cúralos y mantenlos a salvo… quiero enfrentarme con Kai otra vez…

-S-S-Sí… lo intentaré…

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Kevin sacó algunos objetos de su inventario y los dejó en el suelo, eran ítems que solo se habían visto en la beta, pociones que con una sola gota restauraban al máximo la salud del usuario. Tras dejar aquellos objetos en el suelo, el muchacho se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse del lugar. Kai al ver aquellos objetos, se quedó de piedra, imaginando que solamente eran otra clase de ítems, pero confirmando el uso de estos al probar un poco de una de las pociones, restaurándose completamente su HP

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

-Jaja. ¿En verdad creíste que los clearers eran los únicos que recibían grandiosos premios por matar a jefes? Me los gané con el tiempo… y por cierto, espero no les molesté pero sigo teniendo que mata a alguien para controlarme, así que… -Explicó Shadow antes de lanzarle una daga a uno delos cincuenta miembros de Laughin Coffin que intentaba escapar arrastrándose, siendo asesinado tan pronto como la daga lo tocó – Nos veremos después… Kai

**Bueno, aquí ya por fin termina el capítulo 3 y 3.1 de El arco y la espada. Dios, realmente me estresé bastante escribiendo este cap –w–. Y sí, la pelea de Shadow vs Kai fue bastante más breve y menos detallada por que dije que iba a subir el cap entre la mañana y la tarde y ya no veo el sol XD así que pues me vi algo apurado. **

**A quienes les pareció conocida la activación del arma de Kai: Sí, se parece al Shikai de un Shinigami de Bleach, eso fue por qué desde hace ya un año empecé a ver Bleach y en estos días he visto algunos capítulos en los que a cada rato están haciendo Shikais, así que no me resistí y lo puse XD**

**Bueno espero les hayan gustado los capítulos, si es así, dejen su review con su opinión, sigan la historia para saber que sigue, favoritos si realmente les está gustando la historia y compártanla con quienes sepan que les va a agradar esta historia **

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
